Fortunes and Follies (Part 2)
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: Continuation of Fortunes and Follies (Part 1). * Not a standalone story. *
1. Chapter 1

Notes For Reference –

Character List –

Matthais Wilder, Amelia Wilder nee Ellwood, Infant Matthew – Wilder Family earning 9,000 per annum in Wildershire

Gideon Wilder, Edith Wilder nee Boulanger (Deceased), Baby Susannah – Wilder Family earning 3,000 per annum at Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire

John Flint, Lucas Flint – the Miscellanous Flints

Jonathan Flint, Clara Flint nee Wilder, baby Augustus- Flint Family earning 3,000 per annum at Flint Estate, Kent

Mr. Boulanger, Mrs. Boulanger, Phillip Boulanger, Adelaine Boulanger – The Boulanger family, one of the four and twenty families of Hertfordshire

Seth Bennet, Frances Bennet, – 2,000 per Annum at Longbourn, Hertfordshire

George Wickham (Deceased) , Lydia Wickham nee Bennet – Longbourn, Hertfordshire – 100 per annum

Mr. Denny – No fixed location, Militia man

Captain James Carter, Catherine 'Kitty' Carter – 800 per annum

Walter Carter – James Carter's younger brother, based out of London, 800 per annum

Mrs. Chambers – Clara Wilder's Lady Maid / Nanny

Mrs. Abanathy – Clara Wilder's wet nurse / Nanny

Charles Bingley , Jane Bingley nee Bennet, Baby Bartlett– Earning 5,000 per annum, Bingley Manor, Derbyshire

Harcourt Wescott, Caroline Wescott nee Bingley – Ship Owner based in Liverpool, earns 2,000 to 5,000 per annum

Cyprian Hurst, Louisa Hurst – Hurst Family earning between 1,500 to 2,000 per annum

Fitzwilliam Darcy, Elizabeth Darcy nee Bennet, William, Morgan, Carew, Emma – Darcy Family earning 10,000 per annum in Pemberley, Derbyshire

Georgiana Darcy – Dowry of 30,000

William Lucas, Lady Lucas, Maria Lucas, etc – Lucas Family neighbors of Bennets

William Collins (Deceased ), Charlotte Collins nee Lucas – Provided a dower wage of 350 per annum

The Harringtons, Penelope Harrington, Harriet Harrington– one of the four and twenty families of Hertfordshire

Edmund Kent, Mary Kent nee Bennet – Clerk based in London, 140 per annum

Michael Jones, Anne Jones nee de Bourg – Barrister based in London, 12,000 per annum

Miss Elider – Mr. Jones's mistress

Mrs. Howard – Mr. Jones's second mistress

Earl of Matlock, Lady Matlock, Richard Fitzwilliam– Lady de Bourg's brother and sister-in-law, and nephew

Catherine de Bourg nee Fitzwilliam – Rosings Park, Patroness of Hunsford, earns over 8,000 per annum


	2. Chapter 2

June 5, 1812 – July 3, 1812

" Oh, have you heard, Mrs. Phillips? Three daughters married! And another betrothed, oh how fortunate," Frances Bennet boasted of her grand achievement much talked of in Meryton and beyond to the immediate neighbors. This day they sat in Mrs. Phillips home with tea, cold meat, and sliced apples. " And the Lucass are to come out of mourning just in time for the Meryton assembly,"

" Maria Lucas is of age to be presented in London," Mrs. Phillips remarked with some curiosity as Maria Lucas resembled Lydia in thoughtlessness but not lack of prohibition. " And the Long Boy has taken a serious interest in her ever since Mrs. Wilder started hosting private parties at Netherfield,"

As if on demand for justice of her inaction in defense of Judith Phillips, Frances spoke with increasing volume. " And she has not invited you, sister, at all. I would ask her about it, but she is so good to Kitty and Mary and Mr. Wilder spends many a day with Mr. Bennet,"

" It is no worry, and really, Frances, I'd much rather see the ladies of Hertfordshire do well for themselves, sister. Had you heard that the Boulangers invited a large party of trade investors to Hertfordshire, and that they are coordinating with Mr. Wilder -what a fine thing for our shop keepers," Judith tried to enthuse her younger sister more for everyone's well-being instead of just hers.

" And our girls. Why think of it –" At this point, Mrs. Phillips took an interest her imitation china. " Mary will be able to find a suitor and Mr. Bennet and I will be able to rest in peace at Longbourn. You know how my nerves are, with the constant social engagements. Kitty may visit, when her husband permits, and Lydia will always be most happy with her Wickham,"

" But Wickham is hardly a match to Bingley or Darcy. He is most well thought of, Mr. Darcy, by the shop keepers. I tell that the apothecary believes him a most reputable business man – and that he is a most caring brother-in-law to Wickham. Paid all the man's debts," She never understood how Frances could place a debt-creator over a man who paid debts off and did not ruin the livelihood of people.

" That is what a good brother-in-law does, sister," Mrs. Bennet benefitted the slight and continued to gloat over her newfound relief. " And Mrs. Collins – She is looking very ill these days. She will see no one outside her home although she is in half mourning, and Lizzy, on her last visit, said Charlotte lost weight,"

" Poor Mrs. Collins," Judith Phillips declared in full pity. " To be so plagued by the memories. And her mother – unable to help,"

" If my Lydia or Jane were in such a position, I would not know what to do. It would break my heart,"

Judith Phillips may be a rude woman, but she meant well. In the depth of her heart, all of Meryton needed her help to benefit from the talk of servants. As a middle class woman, the wife of an attorney, she still ranked above the shopkeepers. Much like Mrs. Bennet's concern for marrying her daughters off, Mrs. Phillips a salary raise to be certain; and they could refurnish their home with genuine china instead of imitation.

The one lacking quality that Mrs. Bennet held was full concern for all her girls. Everyone in Hertfordshire noticed it, even if they tolerated the Bennet's society only for the sake of the ladies. Mrs. Phillips tried to guilt her younger sister into being a more appropriate mother, Mr. Gardiner bribed her with the lure of more wealth. Neither approach worked, and so she overspent her pin money monthly regardless of how much Mr. Bennet refused to cover her costs. The parties provided nothing of value and allowed Mr. Phillips to congratulate herself on being the superior sister.

And now – she considered the many marriages her doing! What a stupid woman Mrs. Bennet was.

" But we should not dwell on it, Fanny. Your daughters are well. Meryton is thriving, and Mr. Boulanger told Mr. Phillips that the assembly will present the investors to all the important families,"

" Mr. Bennet should know!"

" Aye, I will walk back to Longbourn with you so that we may tell him together," Mrs. Phillips joined her as they plotted who Mary Bennet could marry. Mary's future rested in the capable hands of Judith Phillips and barely bothered Frances Bennet, and with Seth Bennet barely making an effort to socialize his daughter, Judith Phillips most certainly intended to help the young lady.

Once more Mr. Bennet did not need his wife's interference to manage Longbourn. Gideon Wilder arranged for Mary Bennet to be presented at St. James's court, called it a repayment for his daughter's amusement for Clara during her brief stay at Netherfield. " Edith hopes a gentleman will take an interest in Adelaine, and as her brother-in-law, I take an interest in it as well. The traders are looking to form a guild as well, a way to build their collective wealth. The Carters, Gardiners, Masseys, and six other trading families operated out of London and distributed to the shop keepers of villages in the countryside. They want to solidify their hold while England hasn't decreed guilds banned like other countries,"

" An admirable goal," Mr. Bennet agreed in half-concern as he leaned back in his chair, hands clasped on his lap. " But no voting rights makes their efforts haphazard at best,"

" The Carters manufacture furniture, Mr. Bennet, and the Gardiners manufacture dress material. The Masseys center on cutlery and furniture. If you were wise, Mr. Bennet, you would take note – this is where to invest," Gideon paced back and forth in the small bookroom, not daring to call it a library because it didn't hold enough books.

A short laugh put Gideon on edge. " With traders who are only third class? No, Mr. Wilder, Longbourn is an inherited wealth. And my daughters are well off. What am I to think for the estate now that my wife spends less? No. 2,000 is enough."

Only two week ago he wanted to increase the wealth of the property! " Do you not want security, Mr. Bennet?" Gideon's lip twitched as he put a damper on his agitation.

Apparently he couldn't tolerate Gideon either. " I am not you, Mr. Wilder. Netherfield Park may yield more with improvements you made, but you are young. I am old and only Mary remains,"

" The legacy of Longbourn-"

" After I am dead, Longbourn will be purchased by any young man who can buy out Bingley, Darcy, and Wickham," Gideon Wilder stopped pacing and gaped at him. He'd allow the estate to be sold out without trying to keep it together? What school of philosophy did this idiot crawl out of? Did he not understand basic finances benefited better when whole and not separate?

" Have you no concern for your daughters? Or the tenant farmers? The livelihood of Longbourn is only possible through promotion of it," Gideon Wilder never understood Mr. Bennet's changing moods. One moment the man wanted Longbourn to flourish, the next he sank back into the same Mr. Bennet who didn't care at all. It frustrated Gideon, who wished the collective wealth of Hertfordshire increase to attract more reputable people. At least his Edith understood that the county needed more wealth than it possessed.

Tiring of the busy body, Mr. Bennet said he needed some time to digest what Gideon revealed to him. When Mr. Wilder walked past, more like storming, the ladies on his way to the carriage, they knew they've been bested. Mr. Bennet considered his wife and her sister's direct approach of more gentlemen very tiresome. Only Mary remained, and she showed no desire to marry so soon. At least Kitty's foresight in demanding a long engagement allowed him some relief of his wife.

Perhaps it was time he visited Lizzy at Pemberley and Jane at Bingley Manor, Seth Bennet sighed. Any more Mr. Wilder bothered him, he might just hand him the ledger and give him permission to manage the accounts. Maybe that might silence the young man and convince him to leave the old man to his creature comforts.

Before he could attempt to put his plan into action, he learned from Mr. Phillips of a bastard child belonging to Mr. Wickham. The shop keeper's daughter, with nowhere else to turn, begged for relief and reparation for her sullied reputation. Out of pity, and a grander relief that Wickham actually married his daughter than just abandon her, he arranged for the girl to travel to relatives to live out the term of the pregnancy. Relief did not represent itself to the tired father and constant bearer of embarrassment compliment of his daughters and wife, as another bastard child followed a week later, this one supposedly belonging to Mr. Denny. Seeing it not his responsibility to cover for every bastard born to servants seeking a better future, Mr. Bennet fled Hertfordshire for Bingley Manor for a week.

Jane tended to his needs dutifully up till the day he departed for Pemberley. Darcy tolerated the older man for half a week before he announced that Mr. Bennet needed to give them more warning of his visits and that they needed to travel. Taking the hint his own daughters and their respective husbands wanted nothing to do with him at the given moment, Seth returned to Hertfordshire and his personal hell. Mary and Kitty uncommonly improved to allow him the courtesy of sensible conversation at the dining table that didn't involve officers or Fordyce, reducing the depths of his personal hell.

As time passed, Kitty's general opinion on her extended engagement varied – so much so that Mr. Bennet suspected she might call for a shorter engagement and Longbourn would only sport Mary's company. As pleasurable the outcome would be, it never came to pass. Something far worse came to pass, something that would never erase itself from Seth Bennet's memory.

July 4, 1812

Captain Carter's letter to Kitty revealed to Mr. Bennet a most painful embarrassment. Lydia and Wickham, discovered by Colonel Forster, visited brothels almost as often as his single soldiers of ill repute visited them. Colonel Forster, in consequence, banished Lydia from his wife's company. As such, Captain Carter would escort Lydia back to Longbourn until Mr. Wickham's service in Colonel Forster's regiment moved from Brighton. Three days later, Captain James Carter returned with Lydia by coach. Kitty waited with her mother and Mary as Mr. Bennet spent the day with Mr. Phillips.

" Mama!" Lydia ran to Frances, as Kitty bowed her head and curtsied. Lydia didn't even glance at her, but she held her betrothed's full attention. He bowed.

"Miss Catherine," He stepped forward, wanting to take her in his arms.

Mary cleared her throat. " I will distract Mama and –" She didn't need to distract Frances Bennet and Lydia Wickham because the women hurried inside clinging to each other. " I will be inside if you need me, sister," Mary followed their example and disappeared inside.

Kitty accepted her betrothed's hand. " I hope my sister has not bothered you,"

" Miss Bennet, she permits me to see you again, even as she blasphemes herself," He mused most happily.

A deep blush colored Kitty's cheeks and she looked away, too ashamed for her sister. " I am sorry,"

" Fear not. My father and mother are most eager to meet you and know you are nothing like her. But I fear she may be with child, and if she is, the child will be subjected to poverty," Regret affected James Carter's voice, and he did not hesitate to display his full concern for silly, stupid Lydia Wickham.

" Papa would never allow it,"

" I would hope so," James agreed as he pressed his lips to her knuckles. " You have grown, I think, since my last visit,"

" And I am learning to play the pianoforte." A blush colored Kitty's countenance. " Mary is not a great teacher, but Jane promised a tutor to help me when I visit her," Kitty finally managed to look him in the eye again. She loved the color of his brown eyes.

" I can afford to educate you, if you wish it, once you become my wife,"

" I would not want you poor, sir, and I can always trust on Lizzy to send a lady maid. With a lady maid, I might go to London and stay at the Darcy townhouse. Mr. Darcy has occasional business there,"

" Might my mother call on you if you do?" He glanced furtively toward the front door of the home.

" Aye, I would like that, but Lizzy says they are at Pemberley till Michaelmas,"

Captain Carter walked her down the lane now. " I should be going now, and I ask you again if your feelings are the same as they last were," Not risking the silly ladies listening on their conversation, James refused to sully his privacy with Catherine Bennet.

" Yes, sir. Not changed," Kitty forgot how to speak, breathing short. Her health usually wasn't the best, and breathing could be difficult especially when dust kicked up, but this kind of hard breathing solely occurred because how he looked at her. " Must you go so soon?"

Walking her back to the carriage, James said his goodbyes and the coach delivered him back to Brighton. Severely disappointed, Kitty retreated to her bedchamber and threw herself onto the bed to cry. To think she could be in Brighton with him now! Stupid, stupid her to insist on a long engagement. She pounded the stuffed mattress with fists, and just when she felt like writing a letter to James and telling him she changed her mind about the long engagement, Lydia's loud voice carried upstairs. She followed it out the room and down the stairs.

Lydia's loud conversation finally drew Kitty to the breakfast parlor. " …and the sea of tents, Mama! So many soldiers that Wickham and I could not know them all. So many ladies there, none with wealth of consequence. Papa should have let you come,"

" But what of you visiting brothels, Lydia?" Kitty asked, picking up her favorite book of poems. She dropped into a seat. " Why would you visit such disreputable places when you know that a lady does not belong there?"

" Oh nonsense, Colonel Forster lied. My Lydia would never-"

" Mama, Colonel Forster returned her here because she is poor, pregnant, and making a fool of herself. And when Papa learns of it, you will have to commit her to shame or be cast out with her. Your pin money will not cover rent on a cheap house," Kitty almost yelled at her mother and regretted alarming the servants. Oh! what poor Sarah told anyone if she wished to.

" Catherine Bennet, you are not Jane or Elizabeth. You will not speak to me in such a reprehensible manner," Her mother stared her down.

Kitty shrugged, not looking up from her book. " Fine. You know that Jane or Lizzy will take me in,"

" I did not say that I would not see you again." Now Frances Bennet glanced toward a perfectly proud and gloating Lydia. " You will not disparage your sister again and I forbid you to mention it to your father,"

" No,"

" I am your mother,"

" I don't care, Mama. She will not embarrass us anymore and I hope that he does cast her out! She visited brothels and – and allowed whatever it is they do in brothels that is so shameful. I will never be allowed to acknowledge her when I marry Captain Carter," That killed her as much as the Bennet name could not be spoken of with pride and respectability anymore.

Fear entered France's voice now. " She is your sister, silly girl-"

By this point Kitty fled the breakfast parlor and retreated to Lucas Lodge to visit Charlotte. Lydia frowned and said perfect seriousness. " I don't much like her, Mama. She has grown too uppity, just like Jane and Lizzy. Is Mary still a bore?" Frances Bennet praised Lydia on her observation skills. Mary walked in and back out as Lydia described in lurid detail the many men at Brighton. Only then did Lydia reveal while Wickham visited brothels, her benefactor paid for her attentions with her husband's consent.

Lady Lucas delivered Kitty back to Longbourn for dinner, where Mr. Bennet personally informed Lydia that if Colonel Forster will not have her in Brighton, then she will not be welcome at Longbourn either. " Do not apply yourself to Mrs. Wilder or Lady Lucas. Mrs. Bennet, not a word," Lydia began to cry right at the table. Kitty and Mary looked on. " I shudder to think what damage you have done already. No. You will return to Brighton, find a house on the income of 100 per annum and never speak to us again,"

Frances coddled Lydia. " There, there. I will go with you-"

" Yes, do go with her, Mrs. Bennet. Relieve us all of your hysterics. I will no longer see you Lydia Bennet,"

Kitty watched Lydia cry harder, sobs wracking her body. " Papa, can she be sent to a nunnery instead?"

" No, child, she is too far gone for that," Seth Bennet carried his plate with him to his study and locked the door. Mary stayed with Kitty, fearing they both would suffer their mother's wrath.

July 5, 1812 – July 28, 1812

Frances Bennet in perfect seriousness maintained she'd go with Lydia to Brighton up until Mr. Bennet informed her if she left Longbourn, he'd banish her to live with Lydia for the rest of her life. Kitty and Mary sheltered the tantrums by escaping to visit Edith and Charlotte and Maria.

Mr. Wilder personally lended his personal carriage to deliver Lydia and her mother to Brighton as soon as the servants helped the ladies pack their belongings. Mary sighed as Kitty waved all too cheerfully. Mr. Bennet turned to his remaining daughters. " Well Kitty, Mary – May there be peace at Longbourn again,"

Neither expected peace for long.

Peace did not linger either as Mr. Wilder invited Kitty and Mary to stay at Neitherfield a fortnight, as Edith preferred their constant company while her sister traveled to London for tutoring under the care of the lady maid and companion. Now alone at Longbourn, Mr. Seth Bennet breathed a sigh of relief and wished his wife gone permanently. Unfortunately a week later called for more money – and that they enjoyed themselves at Brighton and wished him to join them. He wrote back with the full intent of utmost refusal.

Kitty and Mary returned home to discover their father contemplating legal matters not even their mother would support. Mr. Phillips and Mr. Gardiner quite agreed on the decision of disinheriting Lydia Wickham, and consequently her husband from inheriting any part of Longbourn. Quietly and with Kitty and Mary's confidence, Mr. Bennet changed his will and testament – and then sent word that Lydia may return to Longbourn to live with Wickham. However, under no circumstance would she, he, or their offspring etcetera inherit anything from Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet accepted the conditions without informing Lydia or Wickham until their second week at Longbourn. Mr. Bennet left he deadly task to her.

" Lydia, I know that your Mr. Wickham has left he regiment to live in Hertfordshire and to aid Mr. Bennet on the estate," She took a deep breath wishing for her smelling salts. Yet Mr. Bennet forbid them even, or she'd permanently lose her pin money. " I also know neither Mr. Wickham nor you will inherit-" She wiped away tears with her thumb. " -any part of Longbourn,"

Mr. Wickham remained seated on a neutral expression hiding his possible fury. Lydia jumped up from her seat. " Not inheriting? I am his daughter! How can he disinherit me?!"

Frances flinched. Lydia grabbed the nearest object, Mary's hat box full of sheet music. She hurled it at the fireplace, lid disconnecting from the box. Sheet music flew upward and out, raining down around Mrs. Bennet. " Lydia, calm yourself or else he hear!" She hissed, knowing full well Mr. Bennet no longer threatened. He carried out his word with more firmness than before.

" No, Mama, I will not! He can not-" She whirled and pointed to George. " Make my father see reason. Make him change his mind!"

Wickham regarded his wife in utter boredom. " Dear, calm yourself or else your father cast us out into a farmer's cottage,"

" Papa would not! No,no,no! All of this is wrong! You were supposed to be rich and handsome and an officer! And now you are a kept servant who answers to Papa! It is all wrong!"

Francis Bennet shrank back into the chair sincerely afraid for her life. Wickham , sensing the timing right and the act appropriate, grabbed Lydia by the arm. " Lydia Wickham, you will go to your room and stay there until your mother forgives you,"

" Mama loves me best, don't you, Mama? I married an officer when you could not-" Now George Wickham witnessed the infamous Lydia Bennet meltdown rarely witnessed in years. "-and he may be poor, but is twice as handsome as Darcy or Bingley and Carter doesn't even compare. I did the best and Mama must forgive me," She smirked, expecting Frances to give in.

" Did you really visit a brothel?" Frances, recovered enough, asked in growing horror at the monster before her. The fact her youngest daughter was the paid mistress of a wealthy man didn't even bother the married mother of five. But a brothel!?

George Wickham dragged his wife from the room before Mrs. Bennet cried into a hand cloth in full and appropriate shame. This is how Mr. Bennet found her. For the first time in many years, he held her in his arms and promised her that he'd fix it.

July 29, 1812 – August 2, 1812

Word got around fast enough about Lydia's disinheritance by her own mouth. No shopkeeper extended credit to George Wickham, and to compound matters, all but Mrs. Phillips cut Lydia off of respectable social engagements. Kitty and Mary pretended she didn't exist, so when the Meryton assembly arrived on the second of August, Lydia and George Wickham reluctantly trailed Seth Bennet and the Bennet girls. Gideon and Edith Wilder greeted Kitty and Mary with warm smiles and questions about Jane and Elizabeth.

" You look beautiful. How many more months?" Kitty asked Edith, startling Lydia and Wickham into studying her more closely. " Have you heard that Mrs. Flint is expecting too? Jane said she looked glowing,"

" Did she? I think babes are angelic. Didn't the Mantons just welcome a new babe a week ago? Kitty, you know the Mantons. They're the tenant farmers on the border of Netherfield,"

" Oh yes," Kitty patted Mary's arm. " We should make them baby blankets. Do you want a baby blanket, Edith? It would be no problem to make, and we can add boy and girl colors-"

" Oh! And do the scenes like Clara does," Mary added, holding onto Kitty. Mr. Bennet fondly placed a hand each on his daughter's shoulders. " What do you think, Papa? A baby blanket for baby Wilder," Both looked up at him. He held Gideon Wilder's gaze and then happily followed Gideon away from the ladies captured by baby fever.

Edith ushered the sisters with her into the ballroom, leaving the Wickhams the odd family out. " I should find Penn and Harriet and speak to them," Lydia separate from her husband leaving the charismatic George to fend for himself. The Harrington sisters could not avoid Lydia and she forced herself back into her old contacts fully aware of being cast out. By meal time, Kitty and Mary danced at least three sets and George only spoke with Mr. Boulanger, Sir Lucas, and Mr. Wilder. Mr. Bennet slunk off to join his more familiar comrades in suffering.

" Really, Lady Lucas, should I call Lizzy back from Derbyshire? If Charlotte does not assume calling on people, all of Hertfordshire will be at your door and in your drawing room," Frances said in a lowered voice begging privacy, a step down from her usual exuberance. Lady Lucas noticed the difference of late, quite happy for the promotion of more respectability within the lady. " It is so unfortunate that Mr. Collins had to die so horribly,"

" She no longer has nightmares," Lady Lucas assured Mrs. Bennet. " But she tells me that she will be ready for society next year,"

" Will she? I wish to see her well again, I really do, Lady Lucas," Frances said before turning to her husband. " Mr. Bennet, I hear from Mrs. Boulanger that Mrs. Long will be going to London and her son will be going with her. Perhaps we could send Mary and Kitty at the same time if Lizzy will have the house readied,"

" I will consider it," Mr. Bennet lied. He picked at the cold meat in front of him.

Lady Lucas engaged Mrs. Bennet in further conversation and promised to call. Kitty and Mary moved to the pianoforte sitting down together. The ballroom quieted, Mary's fingers warming the keys. Kitty turned the sheets to the pre-selected Scottish air. And then the most beautiful sound filled the ballroom as Mary played a technically paced song that required no singing. Kitty smiled at her sister's vast improvement and met Edith's approving nod. Mary handed over the pianoforte to another lady.

Kitty followed Mary, only to be claimed by the Harrington boy for a dance. Mary held her head high as she repaired to her mother's side. Lady Lucas complimented her. " Thank you, Ma-am," Mary started to read her newest book, a study of astronomy, when she looked up to find a young man bowing to her.

" Would you dance with me, My Lady?"

Her mouth hung open in shock. " Uh…yes," She rose to her feet and abandoned her boo again most happily.

Oddly enough she found herself on the dance floor, heart in her mouth and brain in her chest, her tongue unable to operate properly. Kitty giggled from two couples down the line. Mary wanted to tell her to be quiet, as her partner watched her most curiously. " What is the problem, my Lady? Did I embarrass you?"

" Oh-no! I am not usually asked to dance," Mary said as the magic resumed, her feet oddly knowing the steps. " You are one of the few to ask me in a year at least,"

" Really? That is a tragedy, Miss Bennet,"

" How do you know my name, sir?" Mary remembered the investors their mother told them about. He must be one of them.

He stood maybe half a foot taller than her and with only a little weight extra. Lovely blue eyes and chestnut brown hair matched his sun colored skin. " I inquired," He answered honestly. " Your sister is going to be married to my companion's brother, James Carter, yes?"

" Oh, Kit-Catherine," Mary caught herself not sure what to call her sister anymore, now that the family started to mature. " Yes, a year long engagement,"

They found themselves once more side by side. His eyes kept falling onto her face in what she believed to be admiration. She looked away furious with herself. " Miss Bennet, do you always enjoy assemblies?"

" Wha-oh! No. I believe they are no better than the ton, but alone at the house is depressing,"

" It is. I am a lowly clerk, yet I am here to guard Mr. Carter from any matchmaking mamas,"

" Ah. And you are a deterrent?"

" No." He nodded towards a young man who was besieged by the Harrington sisters. " Is he at risk?"

Mary shook her head. " No. Mr. Harrington desires his daughters with someone like a clergyman. He trusts clergymen, more so than gentlemen or traders," As the conversation carried her heart and head returned to their rightful cavities.

" That is a shame. Most clergymen I've met are of ill reputation. Never would I trust one,"

" Very true, sir," Now she found herself admiring him and his character. " What of your name, sir?"

" Edmund Kent,"

" Mr. Kent, thank you for this dance. It has been a pleasure," She bowed to him and he lead her away again to the table. Afterwards her eyes kept returning to Mr. Kent, only for Mr. Carter to ask her the last dance of the night. He admitted he wanted to dance with her to inquire about Kitty, only for Mary to tell him to not fear. At their parting, he kissed her hand. " Mr. Carter, you are safe from your brother marrying a rude and inconsiderate lady,"

" That makes me most pleased, Miss Bennet. Should I tell Mr. Kent you would welcome him to call upon you?"

" Yes," Mary handed him her book. " When he calls, he can give this back to me," Relinquishing her book, she rejoined her parents and sisters as Mr. Wickham spoke at length with the investors staying with the Boulangers and Wilders.

She met her mother's eye, for the first time nervous about her mother's attentions. Lydia demanded all the attention in the return carriage complaining about her former friends no longer loving her. " They don't even dance anymore, and George wouldn't even humor me with a dance," She gave her husband a dirty look, which he returned. " Honestly, how did Hertfordshire change so much? Even Mary danced at least twice,"

" Lydia, child, calm yourself. You're not single and you are poor. You need to ingratiate yourself on everyone or else be cast out of respectable society!" Frances scolded her daughter and then held Mr. Bennet's hand, resting her head on his shoulder.

Seth embraced his wife tenderly, kissing her forehead.

" Lydia, I would wish you understood what you've done," Mary leveled a hard look on the stupid girl. " You eloped to Gretna Green, you've been returned from Brighton, and you are poor and possibly pregnant. Mama is right – you disgraced yourself with no assistance required,"

" But I am still their friend. They did not even care to write me-"

" Your letters were far and few between, and they still have the respectability to make a good marriage," Kitty adjusted her evening gloves. " Why do you think Jane or Lizzy never invites you into their homes?"

For once Lydia could only just stare.

" I saw you dancing tonight, Mary. Who was the gentleman?" Kitty asked.

" He was Mr. Carter's companion and clerk,"

" My Carter?"

" Aye, and he only attended to save Mr. Carter from the ladies." Mary chuckled, remembering how the Harrington girls surrounded him more than once that night. " I expect he will call on me,"

Seth Bennet glanced down at his wife's contented countenance. " Good for you, Mary,"

" Thank you, Papa,"

" Are you hoping for his attentions?" Mr. Bennet asked.

" No, Papa, but I am not romantic. I want my own home one day," Mary sounded much like Charlotte just then, sighing deeply.

George cleared his throat. " He seemed the honorable sort, Mary. You will find him an equal in character,"

" And so amiably close to the Carters. We will always be close," Kitty beamed, comforted by the knowledge surely as Jane and Lizzy were comforted by being so near each other.

Seth and Frances Bennet dared not break the hope they'd be considered one of the luckiest families in all of the countryside. " Lydia, George – tomorrow we visit Netherfield. Mrs. Wilder invited you to tea and I need to speak with Mr. Wilder," The darkness of the carriage hid Lydia's disappointment and disgust while George considered himself exceedingly lucky to not be starving and freezing in the unforgiving nature.


	3. Chapter 3

September 24, 1812

Clara now six months, almost seven, took shorter walks in the hedge garden, spent less hours with Miss de Bourg, and dined more often at Rosings. Jonny never permitted Mrs. Chamber out Clara's sight unless he took her place. Mr. Flint commissioned a portrait of the couple, giving the artist freedom to paint it without the pregnancy. So in the middle of September, an artist painted the young couple.

" I am off to the Inn of Courts," Lucas announced for behind the young man assigned the portrait. " I wish you and Jonathan much love and good health. As always the baby will be a wonderful occasion to visit London and me," He stared pointed at Jonathan.

Clara turned ever so slightly. " Take care, Lucas, and travel safely. Carry a pistol for your safety, and write often or else I will have Lady de Bourg at your door often," Jonny laughed, his hand not straying from his wife's shoulder.

With laughter following Lucas to the door, husband and wife allowed the lingering parting to stay in fresh memory. " Will he be happy as a barrister always at court presenting cases?"

" He does love to argue," Jonny mused out loud, shifting his foot as his leg threatened to fall asleep.

Clara's head twisted almost immediately to peer up at him. " Not with me, he doesn't,"

Jonny shook with laughter, finding it hard to resume the chosen pose. " Forgive me, Clara, when I say no one argues with a pregnant woman,"

The painter said not a word, all the while smiling ear to ear as he permitted his clients minimal freedom of movement.

" You argue with me,"

" I know you will not strangle me except on the birthing day," He couldn't resist knowing full well his wife could not move or else be scolded by the painter.

" As if the ladies will allow you near," Clara had no near female relatives other than Leigh. " I want Leigh here for the birthing. Uncle John must give in on this matter as Jane and Elizabeth are needed elsewhere," She hadn't heard from either lady for some time, wondering if they were unwell. Georgiana wrote often though, so she did not fear that Pemberley was in danger. Kitty wrote from Longbourn to inform her of the good news affecting Hertfordshire, adding in intimate detail the courtship of a Mr. Kent to Mary. Maidens at a birthing, against social custom, prevented Clara from inviting the remaining Bennet sisters to her side.

" I understand and heartily agree," Jonny said, the tired smile starting to hurt his mouth. " Which is why father has allowed her the brief stay here, and once you give birth, she is to return to her husband's side,"

" And if I wish her continued company?"

" I already argued it,"

" Very well," Clara gave up the argument. " But we will visit her so that I may meet her husband. I wish to know who everyone is against and if he truly is to fault or if Leigh forced Uncle Flint's hand,"

" Why would my sister choose someone so beneath her to admire?"

Clara sighed, not understanding how he could be so blind to the many possibilities that lead to Leigh being banished from the Flint estate. " Love is never so simple, Jonny, as ours. Yes we enjoyed each other as children, and when adulthood struck, we found each other. If not for me, whose hand would you take? Miss Bingley's? A lady of the Ton?" She shook her hand in quick dismissal, the painter drinking the tea provided for him. " No. You loved me, and you wanted me. Love is a powerful force, as we well witness each night," She kissed his hand and sighed. " Perhaps Leigh really does love her man even if he is socially beneath her,"

Her husband scoffed and the painter waited for them to resume the positions. They gratefully abandoned the painter's attentions in trade for a meal. John remarked on her ability to eat almost twice the amount she did before pregnant, casually mentioning that within a month and half, she'd be giving birth. Jonny moved further away from Clara, but her foot crept up his leg beneath the table. " Leigh will be here in days. I trust we will have much to talk of,"

" As how to prolong her stay?" John demanded pointedly.

Clara shook her head. " Not in the least. I am most curious as to meet her husband," Jonny roughly swallowed his food. " It is best to know the embarassments that define families at their lowest,"

Her uncle didn't know what to say. The men glanced at each other. " You are not going to London," Jonny told her. " And I will not allow you to be alone with him, if he does escort her here,"

John scoffed. Clara glanced between the men, another kick to the rib forcing her to sit differently. " I don't want to be alone with anyone at this point, not that you've given Mrs. Chamber a choice in that. Besides, Leigh is my sister. I care about her. Should I have refused your son's hand when he confessed his inner most secrets to me? Should I have listened to the church instead?" She looked her Uncle in the eye and then her husband, arm's crossed. " No. Leigh is family, and I refuse to abandon her even if you do, Uncle. Now, little Augustus is making a sport of kicking my ribs. I'm going to lay down a bit and hope he calm himself," She started to feel nauseous again.

Alone at the table, John wished his plate could produce miracles. " If she insists-"

" She never just suggests," Jonny mumbled, wishing he could relieve her irritation with growing a babe inside her. " And she's right about knowing our weaknesses, but she shouldn't need to know that,"

" What did she mean about your inner most secrets?" John leaned forward. " Is it something that will harm this family?"

" No, father," Jonny really wished she just remained silent now. If he didn't rile her up, she wouldn't have mentioned anything of it. " Clara's pregnancy irritations are starting to best her. Just the other day, she needed to change her stay and dress twice. Vomiting has also returned, along with the sense of smell that made cooking for her a pain,"

John Flint didn't believe his son. " Whatever the secrets are, she at least said yes. For that we may all be grateful," He rose up from the table and allowed the servants to appear and clean the table off. Jonathan joined him in his library. " With your sister to return to us, I ask that you do not lend her any pin money or give in to any demands to provide for her what her husband is unable to provide. We must not give her hope that she will be able to sustain that standard of living,"

Studying the many books on the shelves, Jonny wanted to strangle his father. He didn't understand why Leigh should be forced to live in London, but as not yet having inherited the estate, he couldn't rescue his beloved sister. He'd have to remind Clara to keep her less controlled thoughts to herself from now on. The last he needed was his father suspecting him incapable of being a man and having the estate given to Lucas.

" Furthermore, with your brother away in London, his activities taxing on our account. As Clara does not exercise a high demand for new dresses, shoes, jewelry, or traveling, we will be able to compensate for this loss. Where would you like the portrait in the gallery? Between your mother and I and Lucas before his accident with his former betrothed, or after your Uncle and Aunt Florence?"

His brow rose. He sincerely hoped that the babe softened his father's resolve. He never remembered his father being this stubborn. If only his mother were here now, she could work him over so that Leigh could return for more than a few weeks. " Wherever you feel fit,"

" Then next to your mother and I," John decided. " On the off chance that the babe isn't a boy,, what did you wish to name it?"

" Rose. Clara felt that the name Mercy too direct,"

" Rose Flint," John repeated with a small smile. " Your mother would have liked that," Jonny moved for the door, thinking himself free. " Jonathan, whatever you told Clara, I'm sure it's nothing for this family to be concerned with," Jonny knew exactly what he father just tried and he wasn't falling for it. He scapegoated Clara for an escape, finding her laying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

Leaning over her so that his face hovered over hers, he smiled. " Good Gus is making himself known,"

" Say that again, Mr. Flint, and I will make you double over in pain,"

" I'm shaking,"

" I mean it, Mr. Jonathan Flint, my ribs can not take anymore of this beating. You are never having another child, I swear it on your head and I don't mean the one on your shoulders,"

He laughed and laughed till his sides hurt, yet he held his bent pose over her so that their eyes remained connected the entire time. " Mrs. Flint, I love you. For all your godliness, you are one of a very dirty, perverted mind,"

She shook her head. " You started it on our wedding night, Mr. Flint. Besides, it helps me remove my mind from his kicking, twisting, turning, and I swear he's tucking and rolling inside the womb. When will he ever be born?"

Now Jonny knelt over her, his finger trailing along her cheek, hand smoothing back hair artfully braided into a bun and lovingly adorned with flowers and ribbons. The fashion of the day called for natural, but Clara dressed it up. She chose to wear the dresses she owned, not the latest fashion with the waistline moving further south from just beneath her breasts to just above her hips. Nothing about Clara made sense to the ton, but she didn't care. " When he's ready, and when he is born, will your mind go back to more godly state?"

She smirked. " It might, if you wish,"

He laughed again and kissed her lips, nose, and forehead in that order. " Can I admit something if you promise to never share it?" Her eyes rolled and she turned her ear to him. He leaned over and placed his lips on the top of her earlobe. " If you weren't so demanding as my wife, I might be more easily distracted elsewhere. Your lack of godliness keeps me faithful," It was her turn to smirk and take a deep breath as Augustus tucked and rolled again right into a rib.

This was how John Flint found them and left them, completely ignorant of the content meant only for married ears.

September 26, 1812 – October 11, 1812

Leigh's entry two days later intersected with Miss de Bourg's visit. Clara clung to Mrs. Chamber as her ankles swelled too much and she couldn't hold all her weight on them for long periods of time. As Leigh exited the coach, Clara beheld her cousin for the first time since she was thirteen years old. Like Lucas and Jonathan, her countenance reflected the dark brown hair, almost black, a long thin face with dimples placed just right so that when she smiled, it transformed into one of complete happiness. Her small form revealed the level of poverty she'd shrunk too, the pockets of fat missing where they'd normally be. The well fitted dress boasted of an excellent dressmaker, perhaps herself, and Clara prayed that Leigh hadn't been compromised. She prayed that Leigh loved her scoundrel and was proud of him.

" Cousin," Leigh moved forward rapidly and wrapped Clara into a warm hug that only sisters could exchange. " Oh it has been so long, and you look so-you must be ready to birth soon," Her hand rested on the firm baby bump practically pushing the empire waste dress and petticoats up and out to reveal more ankle than socially acceptable otherwise.

" My midwife says it is soon, and that the baby will most likely be within the proper birthing window. Although I admit, the manner in which this babe keeps moving, I might not let your brother anywhere near the marriage bed for at least three years. Just the other day, he kicked, I sneezed and wet myself at the same time. It was awful embarrassing, and you have no idea how hard it is to act proper when you're always apologizing for gassing because your body doesn't like the pregnancy or the food you put in it,"

Leigh's face scrunched up as she helped Clara into the house, and the coachmen began to remove the trunk that carried her clothing.

" It is awful, especially with Lady de Bourg – because she doesn't care what she says or how she says it, she has to have the last word – and she constantly reverts back to her pregnancy with Anne. When I was pregnant this, when I was pregnant that – your midwife should know this, your midwife that. And Mrs. Jenkins. That woman is silent unless addressed, but she is the foot man for Anne de Bourg. She tells Lady de Bourg everything. I was telling Anne the other day that she needed to consider her future in London if she wouldn't marry, and Mrs. Jenkins told Her Ladyship, and the next morning Lady de Bourg calls on me, telling me how I'm not Anne's mother and I shouldn't be telling Anne to leave the safe 'Kent' for the crime ridden London, and then that I was no longer welcome at Rosings,"

" She always wanted to be in the middle of her business. Her husband always treated her as less than, Clara. Even as a young, stupid lady, I saw it as clear as anyone. She's just transferring that manipulation and hatred onto others as it was transferred onto her," They walked around the house and into the hedge garden. Clara rested on a bench and rolled her ankles. " From what Lucas shares with me, you are uncommonly attentive and kind to Anne. Anne has never known love, only orders,"

" I could understand that, sister, if she didn't constantly remark on how poorly I seemed to be carrying the baby – even though the midwife said differently,"

" Clara, you mustn't allow her an upper hand. Once she has the upper hand, she extracts blood like a physician attends to the sick,"

The women fell into a heavy silence. They gazed out at the hedges for what seemed an hour before Clara asked for her help to return to the drawing room where she might lay down. With her sister-in-law's help she laid down in the familiar position and closed her eyes. " Might I bother you for some tea? Mrs. Chambers, could you please fetch us a tray of tea-" Mrs. Chambers retreated from the drawing room to comply.

Leigh envied Clara and covered her face with her hand. " Other than Lady Catherine de Bourg terrorizing us, did I miss much?"

" No. Jonny is still helping Uncle John run the estate. You already know Lucas is in London learning to become a barrister. There was the accident with his leg, but he's recovered from that. Oh – Gideon married the same day I did. To a Miss Edith Boulanger. A real sweet lady, she adores him. Just the other letter, she shared that they're expecting and she didn't want to curse it by talking further about it,"

" Father mention my husband's name at all?" She asked in a lowered voice as Mrs. Chambers returned with the tray of tea, taking up her position at the chair by the door. The extensive needlepoint proved how much time she spent near Clara, for no amount of work could be completed in such a short time.

Clara opened her eyes. " No. I had wanted to ask, but Jonny doesn't talk of it, and your father won't even hear your name mentioned. Lucas and I would speak of you time to time, but I didn't dare write you. Not at the time, not knowing what your situation was,"

Leigh said a prayer before speaking. " Mr. Thomas Smith. We encountered each other on the property on several occasions and once he learned I took a 15,000 dowry with me, he convinced me to travel with him into town under the guise that a servant traveled with him. I later learned his servant, Mrs. Younge, ran an inn for the less proper. Father of course forced the marriage, and now I live with him in a cheap house. He doesn't gamble, but he drinks heavily. I don't ask for much and he barely acknowledges me. We've had three miscarriages thus far, and I keep him out of the marriage bed as much I can,"

Tears, building up over the horrifying description, finally spilled. " I had hoped you loved him and you purposefully chose him despite Uncle's rejection."

" No. I fear if I hadn't gone willingly with him, he might have kidnapped me and then I would have been ruined otherwise,"

Clara pushed herself upright. " What can I do? Name it, please,"

" Unless you are able to kill my husband, sister, there is nothing you can do. Think not on it. I look forward to greeting this little babe very soon," She rested her hand on Clara's bump, Jonny entering the drawing room all love. " Brother!" Jonny engulfed her in his arms, and they did not separate for several minutes. Clara pretended to not hear the whispered conversation, heart heavy and head aching.

Sister and brother pulled apart. Clara did not complain for the rest of Leigh's visit, mindful of Leigh's current relief from much worse standards. They visited Anne the next day despite Lady de Bourg's decree, almost turned away until Anne glimpsed Leigh between Clara and Mrs. Chambers. " I do not believe it, Miss Leigh!" She rushed past her maid without regard and ran up to the carriage. " Clara, you did not tell me Miss Leigh would be returning," She struggled to breathe, causing Clara to wonder if she was not truly too ill to have a babe and survive, and her mother only ordered the doctor to inform Anne of the lie. She'd have to quietly look into it without Anne knowing.

For the next four hours, they talked to Anne of London, fashion, and politics to which Lady de Bourg returned from the living at Hunsford after introducing her newest parson to it. " On my word, did I not make myself clear, Mrs. Flint? Mrs. Jenkins, why is she permitted into this home?" The woman didn't even remove her bonnet and gloves yet, her eyes never leaving the three women she forbid from Rosings out of temporary anger.

Leigh made to rise to her feet. Anne grabbed her arm and forced her back down. " I invited them, Mama. Mrs. Smith is visiting from London until Mrs. Flint gives birth, and I wished to hear of London and herself," Anne's gaze rested on her mother most adamantly.

Mrs. Chambers helped Clara to her feet. " Leigh, I believe we are needed back at the house anyway. My midwife will have my head if I do not return for her nightly visits. The woman has threatened to sleep at the house, and Uncle has already extended her the open invitation for it," Cursing Augustus under her breath, her nails dug into Mrs. Chambers's muslin dress.

" Your Ladyship, you appear well. I daresay you could make a tour of London with Anne, introduce her at St. James and Almack's,"

Lady de Bourg yelled at them to leave immediately, then loudly berated Anne for defying her. Mrs. Jenkins didn't escape her wrath either. Leigh cast a weary look at Clara. " I think you earned us all a banishment from Rosings, sister,"

Mrs. Chambers let out a loud sigh. " And may that last forever," The ladies laughed, Clara almost losing control of her bladder. The carriage ride back left the three women in full assurance that they'd never be amiably received at Rosing again by Her Ladyship.

Both Mr. Flints yelled at Clara for daring to anger Lady de Bourg, reminded Mrs. Chambers that Clara's safety was first and foremost, and reaffirmed to Leigh to not anger her better. Jonathan apologized for his father after John disappeared into the study expecting another morning of being berated by Lady de Bourg for his failing to control Clara Flint and her tongue. The visit never happened, something far more desirable on October 9th distracted them all of their neighbor's wrath. Clara's water finally broke, and the midwife restricted her walks to inside the house to force active labor. The moment that the wave of abdominal squeezing paralyzed Clara into Mrs. Chambers's side, Leigh shouted for a servant. The ladies carried Clara to the marriage bed and undressed her down to her petticoat only, applying wet cloths to keep the body temperature down.

Jonny poked his head into the room, only to be removed from it by the midwife. John kept his son in the library buried in a bottle of brandy and a bottle of port until familiar cries of a newborn pierced the quiet of early morning of October 11th. Jonny rushed into the bedchamber as Mrs. Chambers fetched a wet nurse from the guest bedchamber to find his lovely Clara laying in bed with a cleaned babe in her arms suckling from a tit.

" Is it-"

" Augustus Flint, your firstborn," She announced to him, caressing the newborn's fine nest of brown hair. Clara lay on the bed covered in sweat and cold rags. A babe wrapped in a hand stitched baby blanket breastfed from her right, then left breast. " Jonny, Augustus is well. He will grow strong and live long. Now come near so that I may sit up and see more of the room," Her husband helped her sit upright in bed. " Look at him feed. So hungry like his father,"

" He is a blessing," Jonny knelt at her side and took his hand in hers. " Forgive me for ever doubting you," His voice cracked and threatened to give away his overwhelmed emotions.

She pat his head with her freed hand after the wet nurse propped up the newborn with a plumped pillow. " No, no. We did try very hard for two whole months, each night. And now we have him. Augustus Flint, Jonathan Flint's first born son. My beauty did sustain, but I love you in all forms, Mr. Flint. If you wish we stop at Augustus-"

" No! I can not allow you to be so neglected or insulted by the preference. You birthed my son, loved me when I gave you no reason to. You are my world, Mrs. Flint. I wouldn't trade you for anything," His lips brushed her knuckles in complete adoration. " I wish you only to be happy,"

John Flint observed from the doorway of the bedchamber. He blew his nose into the handcloth. " Well, my boy, you did well," He whispered, retreated to the drawing room to all the couple privacy. His Elinor would e proud.

Very, very proud of the offspring of the Flint and Wilder clans.

Leigh joined her father in the drawing room. " Father,"

" Daughter,"

Silence overcame them as Leigh sought out the settee to lay on. The moment she placed her head on a pillow stuffed and stitched by Clara, her eyes closed. She briefly heard muffled crying, shushing, and what sounded like a familiar lullaby that her memory remembered and refused to recall the particulars.

Safe from scrutiny, John glanced over Leigh's thin form and her threadbare dress. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to summon the words of apology, the will lacking. He forced himself to retreat to the chessboard, finding a lack of partner making the game hard to play, then back to the seat he abandoned. " You were stupid, child, utterly stupid to let him convince you that I approved of the traveling-"

" I know, father," She said softly in between yawns. " I don't know why I believed-"

" If you'd only listened to common sense!"

" I know!"

They glared at each other, each ready to cry neither knowing what to say or do. Finally Leigh broke first and rushed from the drawing room for her bedchamber for much needed rest. John threw aside his book in frustration and cursed the day his daughter failed to listen to common sense.


	4. Chapter 4

September 19, 1812 – September 30, 1812

Another afternoon with Lizzy promised Jane relief from going over the ledgers with the steward and estate accountant. " Lizzy, has Mrs. Flint birthed her child yet? She was showing in April and her letters indicated she would soon be contained till one month after birth when her health appropriately recovered,"

Elizabeth Darcy, having been happily married for four months, considered Clara Flint a confidante and good ally in all matters proper. While Elizabeth and Clara happily settled into marriages treated as equals, and while Jane publicly boasted of an agreeable marriage, she lacked the complete trust in her partner. Clara's condition, so immediate, placed the former Bennets on edge as they needed to prove their own fertility. Of course Darcy considered marriage sacred and children a blessing granted at the right time, and Bingley distracted by amusements in London, that only the ladies distressed over their lack of pregnancies.

" She is leaving the second trimester and entering the third," Lizzy answered. " Mr. Flint holds she will not leave Kent until after the first month of birthing, and that the child travels with her. A wet nurse will accompany her in case she is unable to nurse as well a nurse maid,"

" So you have invited her?" Jane insisted, gently to the perception of strangers but insistent and bold to the honed understanding of her younger sister.

As Jane poured the water over the tea leaves, and then added milk and sugar, she never looked away from Elizabeth Darcy. " Fitz held it most appropriate as she and Georgiana are close. Georgiana knows all the particulars of pregnancy, and Fitz finds it premature knowledge for a maiden, but when I become pregnant, it will be easier for her to understand," A hint of disapproval lingered in her expression and countenance.

" Clara has never crossed into impropriety," Jane assured her sister peacefully. " Besides we always found her enjoyable," She trusted Clara more than she trusted her own mother or sisters with the exception of Elizabeth, and that was a sad, sad truth. Elizabeth never needed to worry about Mrs. Flint embarrassing her, and with Mrs. Flint the first of their group ready to birth a child, they expected the good fortune to carry over to them like a welcomed illness.

" I do worry about her being so near Lady de Bourg. The woman is unstable,"

" Whatever do you mean, Lizzy?"

" You dined with her before. She dominates the conversation," Accepting the cup of tea from her sister, Elizabeth wished that she could really say what she felt about the old witch. In her polite opinion, the woman needed to attend more services to learn a little more humility.

" But she never insulted me, Lizzy. She would question Lucas Flint's reception as a barrister with his leg. But she never spoke ill of me or Charles. She holds your Darcy in high regard, even if she loathes you,"

" I wish her attentions elsewhere," Lizzy shared bluntly as a servant hovered. " She put Georgiana in tears and threatened to marry her to whoever she felt deserving of 30,000 pounds. And then went to the Bishop of Canterbury with forged papers. Then had the gall to call me the taint in the woods," Elizabeth leaned in toward Jane, combative in posture.

Jane forced a smile, faintly comforted to know Elizabeth's happiness was at risk. Still she wished Lady de Bourg ill will for insulting her sister. " What has Darcy done to rectify this?"

" Forbid her from Pemberley, assured Georgiana she would never need to marry unless she wish, and that I am free to exercise my full rights as Mrs. Darcy. It's why we are going to court, so as to make our presence and character known,"

" It is not so horrible, and Mr. Darcy will shield you," Jane assured her now turning their attention to matters that truly concerned them both. " Charles intends to purchase Longbourn, and he wishes to ask for Darcy's support,"

Elizabeth stopped chewing the cut apple and pear fruit mix. " I do not know if Fitz would support it," Swallowing hard, she wasn't even sure she liked the idea of Charles Bingley owning Longbourn. He couldn't even be bothered to run his own estate, let alone two estates. Jane's sanity could not survive two estates.

" But you are not against it," Jane looked her sister in the eye, most pleased with the lack of witty response. " And he does not want Mama removed," Jane made her own tea now, not adding sugar.

Elizabeth laughed hard almost snorting. " Fitz swore she'd never set foot in Pemberley, and Aunt and Uncle Gardiner are tasked with the promise to keep her away," Aunt Sophia immediately complied, stating every single incident that Frances Bennet ever committed to embarrass the Bennet family. Uncle Edward cut her off after she passed the ten minute mark in the long pent-up rant assuring Fitzwilliam that without a doubt he could trust them.

" Lydia can not take her in, and Kitty may be guilted into it, but 800 pounds will not sustain Mama,"

" Aye,"

" May we hope Papa outlives her then," Jane said, now settled on being the hardened woman she needed to be. Resignation smothered unhappiness.

" Oh, Jane, that is unkind of you. Mama is nine years his junior. Papa is likely to die before Mama, and you and I are to look after her. We should arrange a dower cottage for her and visit once a year. Lydia could stay with her while Wickham builds his fortune,"

Perfectly agreed on how to manage Lydia, Jane and Elizabeth moved to the pleasurable conversation of the sights Jane and Charles toured. They spoke of the fine houses, rolling views, the London shops , and then finally Charles's interest in the arts of garden decorations. Mr. Bingley rejoined them at dinner and was overcome with general happiness to see Elizabeth alive and well.

" How is Darcy? Is he often in London?" He asked as soon he asked the customary questions after her health and family.

" No. He only personally likes to visit when letter is not enough," Elizabeth answered him as she accepted her wine and coffee from the servant. " It is a rare event that leads him to London, especially with the growing population. Have you walked among the streets as of late? It feels as if breathing is more restricted,"

" Well, I should like him to visit, if he can, as I am to commission several statues for the garden and wish his good opinion on the matter," Charles begged her. " I wish to sculpt this home into a beautiful showpiece, as Pemberley is. Little by little as Jane has laid out the costs to build it," He glanced toward Jane, much like he would glance toward Darcy in their days at Hertfordshire, as if to seek her approval.

Surprised by his bold admittance at Jane holding the purse strings, Elizabeth allowed Charles's infectious smile to create her own. " I will write to him and ask him to,"

" Excellent. Did Jane tell you that Caroline is visiting us. She is being courted by a ship owner who trades internationally. His fortune is half Darcy's on a profitable year and near as poor as your father's on a bad year,"

" Then she will be most happy to never be poor," Elizabeth declared happily sensing the biting insult drowned in amiability . " But what of pirates and the rebellious American colonies?"

" His trade is between the Dutch and the Spanish," Charles shared. " And of course, he declares Caroline's attention to detail most pleasing, though I believe it more her fortune-"

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged glances. " Her attention to detail is exceedingly advanced," Lizzy agreed in the same biting insult layered with amiability. " I am happy to learn she is willing to marry," She lifted her glance to her brother-in-law. " To Caroline, for happiness and marital bliss," Jane seconded it. Charles joined in for the toast, just as happily as them. They carried on to talk of the costs for the statues and argued if they were as wise an investment as they were a garden ornament.

When Charles quit to bed early, Jane and Elizabeth stayed near the fireplace in the drawing room executing simple needlepoint. " I am unhappy, sister, not in Charles but myself. When we married, I hoped he might be more open with me but he hides so much, and I think he has a mistress,"

" How can you be so sure?"

Needlepoint soothed Elizabeth more than she dared admit. As of now, she considered herself more secure than Jane. The dining conversation left her disturbed that Fitz may need to influence Charles Bingley more strongly.

" The ledger never lies, Lizzy, and I know the costs of dresses, shoes, and a household total for servants." Jane studied her hands and the half-finished needlepoint that probably absorbed more tears than it did actual thread. " He does not stay there long enough to warrant a consistent staffing, and I know of no house in London that he owns,"

" At least he has the decency to keep her removed from here, where you are mistress and wife," Elizabeth comforted her, careful to keep her voice down. Servants' whispers were the last thing she wanted to invoke. " When you birth him a child, he will be forced to attend primarily to you,"

" And if he fathers a child?" With her, Jane wanted to say but didn't have the heart to. She stared longingly at Elizabeth for support, for the strength that she lacked. Her father was right – she had no backbone.

Standing behind her older sister, Elizabeth's practiced hands massaged out the stiffness. Her fingers eased up into Jane's hair, along the upper neck muscles. " Then you must decide, Jane, to be kind or to be a shrew. I'd not blame you if you cast them out- the mistress and child – but it'd be poor taste for him to bring her into your home,"

Leaning back into the massage, Jane closed her eyes. " Why must I?"

" Choose? You must choose because he intends to keep you as his wife. Will you tolerate your husband's mistress in your home or will you make a home for her or make him make a home for her far, far away from her? Must you acknowledge her? No. Must you accept she exists? No. Never,"

" I feel so bad about it, Lizzy, that someone would willingly lead on an innocent lady,"

" Like Wickham did to Lydia?"

Jane pretended to ignore the jab, though it well deserved. " But, sister, she is innocent-"

Leaning over, Elizabeth looked her in the eye. " Is she, Jane? She is spiriting your Charles Bingley away," Now Jane could no longer hold back her dissatisfaction. " That is your husband up there. That is the father of your children, no matter what this mistress may wish. He married you, not her,"

" You're right," Reluctantly standing, Jane motioned for Elizabeth to follow her so that they may finally go to bed. Together the sisters contemplated the miserable reality created by one man's greed.

The remainder of their month passed more agreeably, Jane showing her sister the Bingley estate from an intimate understanding and view. The tenants, upon meeting Elizabeth, learned how much stronger a former Bennet could be. Charles often posed estate renovations to Elizabeth, asking if they were executed, if Bingley's land would ever match or compete with Darcy's. In the spirit of communal peace, she humored her brother-in-law by assuring him that Bingley's home could easily compare with a substantial investment of funds into it.

November 3, 1812 – November 4, 1812

Lady de Bourg considered the barrister before her, a man nearly her age. Michael Jones, a barrister well established in London, wanted land and house to rise him even further in the ranks, even though the differences mattered little as wealth increasingly took priority. " Your Ladyship, I am certain that I would make an excellent husband for your daughter," They dined, Anne taking her meal in her room. " I would bring 12,000 per annum with me,"

Unwilling to show her full approval, she motioned the servants forward so that the next course could be served. She withheld conversation until the next course, and on principle, started the conversation. " And how does a barrister earn 12,000 a year?"

" I successfully defended a gentlemen against the hang man just last month. He killed a peer in a duel, I argued that the gentlemen's code demanded a satisfaction of honor. The judge agreed, as a gentlemen's code is all-encompassing. That is one of the few high cases I have successfully defended this year,"

" I say, sir, you are correct,"

" Yes, Your Ladyship, and as I am often at court, my position as your daughter's husband will be most respectable. She can be at my side at Almack's and as I am often at the king's court, she'd be most prominently placed,"

To Catherine's ear, he sung the song of a siren, sounding like the choir of angels. It seduced her into a compliance that surely Anne would agree is in the best interest of Rosings Park. " As comforting as all that Almack's and St. James is, I will not have my daughter without protection,"

" A settlement will be placed on her, of course-"

" Of course, and a jointure she'd control," Lady Catherine insisted with a customary wave of her jeweled hand. " Honestly how else is a lady to sustain herself when her husband goes to his final reward?"

To this, Mr. Jones could not reply. Lady Catherine carried the conversation for three more courses with Mr. Jones, a plump man with a large bald spot on top his head. The faint smell of 'old' lingered over him when sweat did not dominate. How any woman could withstand him truly put Lady Catherine into perplexion. Still he boasted 12,000 per annum and her daughter needed to learn the lesson of marriage – that women had no choice in their partners.

Reveling in this unexpected pleasure, she invited Mr. Jones to immediately purchase the marriage license. He assured her that the banns only necessary and promised to call upon her again in a month to marry Anne.

The following day, Mr. Jones called upon Mr. John Flint to speak of Lucas's improvement as a student of law.

" His years as a clerk aids him, but it is his thirst for wealth that pushes him to devour law book to law book from the community library, sir. He is intimate with many court cases and managed to lend himself to the judges when they need someone to help manage their case loads-"

" Very good," John said as he poured brandy and port into two cups. " I expect he'll make his fortune without much folly then,"

" Very much so, sir, and it was he who told me of Miss de Bourg's fragile health. I understand she is unable to bear child, but that is an obstacle easily overcome,"

Now John handed the fellow gentlemen a glass. " You plan to adopt a child then, and have it inherit? Not the traditional path but certainly effective nonetheless," He perched himself on the edge of the desk.

" Yes. As Miss de Bourg is merely an inheritor, she is not necessary except to cling to my arm,"

" What are your plans for Rosings Park?"

" Keep it performing as well it does," Mr. Jones answered, tasting the port and imbibing it in moderation. " Miss de Bourg will be free of all demands except to visit the tenants,"

Mr. Flint nodded to the door, Clara standing patiently in as she gazed down at Augustus in her arms all bundled sweetly.

" I thought you would like to see Gus before I leave for Hertfordshire," She entered the library holding out the bundle trustingly toward him.

" Gus?" Mr. Jones said, watching the bundle twitch defiantly, one little balled fist popping out over the edge of the blanket. Almost immediately his voice softened and he moved closer, John outstripping him in claiming his grandson. One finger tickled the babe's nose. " Guard your mother, well,"

" Awe listen to Grandpapa lose his composure over you…" Clara tried to pull him out of his grandfather's arms. The man's hands held firm. " Uncle, I must be heading to Wildershire to spend a fortnight with my brother and his wife and darling little Matthew. You do know he's walking now, right? I want my son, Uncle,"

Michael Jones sighed contentedly, hands clasped around the glass. John Flint relinquished his first grandchild. Clara kissed his cheek, patted his shoulder, and rejoined her lady maid, Mrs. Chambers, and the wet nurse, Mrs. Abanathy. The three ladies walked to the carriage, eager to be off after so much planning.

" The Wilders of Wildershire?" Mr. Jones finally asked before revealing the reason he asked, as the Wilders held great sway in the House of Commons. " They are a strong voice," Now Mr. Flint experienced a new joy in having Clara as his daughter-in-law. This one actually served a greater purpose than sentimental value.

November 10, 1812

Jane and Elizabeth toned out Lydia and Wickham's distracting argument that held Longbourn hostage. They sat in the wild garden, holding back important conversation in the hopes silence would overcome the unhappy couple. No such hope, so the married sisters retrieved their redingotes, gloves, and bonnets and set off toward Meryton on foot. " Miss Grantley told Charles that Darcy visited her," Jane shared, her shoulders unburdened of the troubling news that caused her to flee temporarily, in companionship to Elizabeth, to Longbourn.

They paused at their favorite little resting point on the walk to Meryton, gazing out over the meadow that sported fences. " Did he beg your forgiveness?"

" He asked me to continue to pay for her servants, Lizzy, and then he asked me to forgive him for his lack of foresight. He went on to say that he never intended to marry her, that he did not love her, and that he loves me and only me," Rigid shoulders, Jane clutched her hands together refusing to give in to the desire to cry. Like her father, she accepted what she married and suffered it in proper silence.

Then Lizzy ruined that resolve. " He wouldn't have taken a mistress if he loved you,"

" I know, which is why I told him that he could continue the affair, and any child that results of it will never be welcomed at Bingley Manor. He couldn't have looked any less lost than he did at that moment, almost like Lydia whenever she found out tears could win Mama over on anything but not Papa," One tear slipped.

Elizabeth started back toward the road, a carriage passing them. It stopped and Mr. Goulding with his son greeted them most warmly. After short inquiries to their health and current travel plans, the Gouldings proceeded on. " You found your backbone, Jane. How does it feel?" Grateful for the distraction, the problem still lingered.

" Horrible. I feel as if I am breaking his heart-"

" But he's breaking yours," Elizabeth nearly yelled in frustration with her sister's good spirit and good, unblemished character.

Jane held up a hand. " I know. But I love him,"

Lizzy sighed and offered her arm again. They entered Meryton to visit their Aunt Phillips and returned to Longbourn to find Lydia and her husband arguing over finances again. " You promised I would have more pin money. Did you drink it all away?"

Frances Bennet stared at the ceiling, arms in the air as Sarah cleaned up the drawing room quickly and quietly before disappearing into the study/bookroom to dust, wipe down surfaces, and replace the gas in the gas lamp. A single spermacetic candle rested in the candle holder Mr. Bennet favored from the other candle holders utilized in the house. Jane and Elizabeth took their seats as they removed their calf-length redingotes, simple bonnets, and winter gloves. " They have been arguing all day about pin money. Lydia wants new dresses and Wickham told her to sell herself as a prostitute if she wanted pin money. Your father ordered Wickham to the fields to walk them and to speak with the farmers about next season's crops while Lydia was told to learn to properly sew a dress from Sarah. After the hysterics, she sat here for hours working on the same dress although Sarah patiently showed her how to make the measurements and what stitch to use. She married poor and she's blaming us for her decision to do so,"

" Poor, poor Lydia," Jane whispered, bowing her head.

" Your father disinherited her entirely. He's afraid they'll put Longbourn in debt and then be forced to sell it. Longbourn has been in this family for four generations. To lose it now," Frances shook her head and watched the breeze sway bare branches outside the window. " How did she go wrong?"

Neither daughter said anything to this, instead choosing to remark on Aunt Phillips's health, Uncle Phillips new clients, and the prospect of Mary's wedding taking place during Michaelmas, scheduled for the Gardiners' visits each year. Edmund Kent, a mere clerk, and Mary, not a romantic, accepted his courtship and ultimately his significantly lower income in exchange for her own home and freedom from Longbourn. Walter Carter, James Carter's younger brother encouraged the courtship, knowing that 140 pounds a year was still 90 pounds above the average wage of the poor. Mary, by all accounts, should be reasonably settled as long as she didn't value fashion or her current luxuries.

" The Wilders are hosting a ball at Netherfield again this year," Mr. Bennet shared with his visiting daughters when he entered the drawing room an hour later. " Mrs. Wilder informed us that she wished Kitty to stay with her for a fortnight afterwards. The Carter family has promised the Wilders an intimate orientation of the partnership's mechanics that allowed almost immediate increase in profit for all families,"

" What of us, Papa?" Jane asked, thinking only of investing the money they had set aside. Now that Charles knew of it, he wanted to put it into vanity projects. She refused to see it squandered away for the appearance of wealth when no actual wealth may exist at all. " Should we consider it as well?"

Seth Bennet brushed off his eldest daughter. " Longbourn is well off, Jane. No, but Kitty will stay at Netherfield a fortnight, and Mary will marry Mr. Kent and travel with him to London. That is the current plan,"

" What of Mr. Wickham and Lydia?" Elizabeth asked as she smoothed out her blowsy hair with a brush, allowing the long mane down to restyle it. " Will they attend?"

Frances listened intently to the substantial conversation, wishing for relief from her current deficient appropriately named Mrs. Wickham. " The invitation has been extended but Lydia refused to attend if she did not have a new dress for it, and Mr. Wickham is pleased to accept," She strolled across the drawing room and back, reaching for poem book that all the girls favored at one point.

" Where is Mary and Kitty?"

" At Netherfield. They will be returned by carriage," Seth Bennet answered, considering his daughters. It'd been some time since he'd seen Jane, and now she stared off into nowhere much less. More alertness kept her serene beauty alive, much like the vivacity of Elizabeth. Surprisingly Elizabeth's inquiries into the matters numbered less and then faded into indifference. " Mrs. Wilder is teaching them the pianoforte and providing vocal support. When Kitty marries her officer-"

" I've half a mind to refuse Captain Carter," Frances muttered.

Mr. Bennet held his wife's hand and kissed her forehead affectionately. " Now, now. Captain Carter is not like George Wickham," He nodded to the suspiciously quiet Jane and Elizabeth. " Lydia is quiet, can you see as to why?" Both obeyed, and as soon they left, Mr. Bennet stared into the fire grateful for the return of a Frances Bennet he could respect.

Mounting the stairs, they intently listened for any sign of life. Pushing open the bedchamber door, Lydia lay on her bed clutching her pillows. Her hair in disarray, she looked up only at the sight of her sisters, and then rested her head back on the mattress. " Did Mama send you to see if the dress is finished? I can't finish it. I don't know how,"

" Should we find Sarah so she can help-"

" No,"

" But you should try, Lydia," Thankfully their sister was not with child. " You are lucky to be living here otherwise you'd be in a cheap house with one room to live out of," Jane sat next to her and rubbed her back.

Rolling onto her back, Lydia threw her arm over her eyes. Her complaints, long since ignored, remained pent up inside. " I just want to die than be poor, and he blames me for everything. How is it my fault that he's poor?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to be sister. " No ' Ha,ha,ha', Lydia?" Jane glowered at Elizabeth, but she didn't flinch away. " You, who ran away with him to Gretna Green out of jealousy that Jane married Bingley. Knowingly accepting that you could not return unmarried. I am sorry your stupidity has left you to drown in your own follies, but this is your life, and you must own it,"

" I hate you. I hate you both,"

The sisters abandoned Lydia to her tears and refusal to learn to sustain herself. They returned to their father, passing Sarah on the way. Sarah bowed her head and entered the abandoned room with a tray of tea and a word of advice about the dress. Lydia's wailing soon mimicked Mrs. Bennet's a year prior.


	5. Chapter 5

November 1, 1812 – November 3, 1812

Fitzwilliam Darcy considered his wife's words very, very carefully before proceeding. Lydia Wickham married foolishly but retained her lacking reputation. Kitty engaged to a respectable officer, and Mary, the lone Bennet unclaimed, showed no interest in marriage as far he knew. To know that Charles Bingley supported a mistress in London stirred a brotherly disappointment and ire within that he never before needed to acknowledge. His Elizabeth asked him to handle the matter respectably and privately as possible. It didn't take his investigators long to learn of Miss Grantley or her late condition. Her brother, enraged with no recourse, permitted Darcy an audience with her.

Scheduling his visit with Miss Grantley while Elizabeth continued her tour of visits onto Longbourn with Jane, he intended to end the disgraceful affair permanently, naïve enough to believe that Charles would obey the scolding. First, however, he needed to disillusion a young lady. That young lady sat before him, perched on the edge of a chair, hands clasped on top her baby bump in pride and practicality. She resembled Jane with the blonde hair and properly maintained figure, most certainly Charles's preference in ladies.

" Miss Grantley, you must know that he is married already," Fitzwilliam hoped her brother aided him in this argument, otherwise his visit would only be a lost cause.

" He does not love her," Emily Grantley, daughter of a rising trader Joseph Grantley, protested now guarding her belly with her hand. " Nor did he ever,"

Her brother paced the room in extreme agitation. Fitzwilliam pitied the boy for the task he'd have to manage. Only two options existed – the child reside with the family and Miss Grantley accept her shame, or the child be given away and Miss Grantley could hide her shame. To give away a child sat wrong with Darcy. " You are still only his mistress and your existence is known by his wife. You know that though honor may bind him, law will not free him to marry you," Nor did Darcy wish ill of Jane or sickness to ascend on her.

" I do not care. I would kneel before him if the world demanded, but never will I abandon him,"

" Sister, think of your reputation!" Edward Grantley stepped toward her, pointing at her. " You allowed the scoundrel into your bed, and he supports-" Mr. Grantley motioned to everything in the room including the one male servant ordered to be nearby at all times. "-your home. He pays for your staff. You are his whore, his prostitute, the pretty little thing he keeps on the side when he gets bored with his wife,"

Emily gave her brother a most serious look. " I have." Brother and sister stared each other down. " He swore to marry me until he learned she had money. It is the only reason he chose her," Her brother's many dishonorable names fell flat before her.

" Miss Grantley, she is still his wife," Darcy pressed his suit now. " And you are pregnant. Give up the child, retreat into chasteness, and pray for forgiveness. Mrs. Bingley is a very forgiving woman,"

" She is childless-"

Her brother hushed her, a strong hand cupping the lady's shoulder. " Thank you, Mr. Darcy. My sister is most stubbornly foolish on the matter when we assured her Mr. Bingley never intended to marry without dowry," Emily burst into pregnancy tears and Mr. Darcy made his retreat from the room and house. Elizabeth would be most unhappily informed by letter two days later of the betrayal Jane suspected. A separate letter written by a tearful Miss Grantley informed Charles Bingley of her exposure and the declaration that her father and brother threatened to send her to live with her cousins elsewhere.

Charles, upon receiving the tear streaked letter with uneven and blotted handwriting, confronted his wife. He cared for his Jane, yet no matter how sweet she is or how beautiful her countenance, his interests wandered beyond their marriage bed. He discovered her in the drawing room writing direction to the steward to follow while she was absent for her expected visit to Hertfordshire for the Netherfield ball scheduled for the 24th of November.

" Jane, have you reviewed the accounts today yet?" He clutched his hands behind his back, edging toward her.

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the page half filled. " I did not have the time to glance over it or to speak with the steward and the housekeeper. Nothing has changed from yesterday to today," Her pen glided across the page.

Now he stood at her side, his hand hovering over her slender shoulder as if her shoulder would bite. " We have a spare 50 pounds in our accounts not allocated for other purposes?" He wished that his mind retained all the knowledge Darcy, Gideon, and others tried to impart on him. Truthfully, he listened wholeheartedly with the intent to learn and remember, only to find his mind running away towards another lady with blond hair and a fine figure. No matter the effort level, his mind refused to cooperate. With Jane taking up the mantle of responsibility, he allowed her the freedom to control the beautification pace of Bingley Manor. Before Emily Grantley's exposure, he considered it the trade off of him taking a mistress. As long as no one suspected, Charles Bingley allowed Jane to spend as much or as little she wanted.

" Yes," As usual, her tone did not change and her writing continued undisturbed.

He breathed deeply, placed his hand on her shoulder finally, and leaned over, whispering into her ear. " I have a mistress that requires 50 per annum,"

Jane's unvaried countenance slipped for a moment, Charles taken back by the irritation, and then she sighed. " Is she with child?" The pen hovered over the page, her trail of though now lost because of him. The guilt slipped past him when it should've slapped him with the anger of a wronged wife.

His answer completely changed Jane's decision on whether to visit Longbourn early. " Yes,"

A most unforgiving thought occurred to Jane just then - one she'd never admit to. She prayed that his mistress died giving birth because she refused to allow them at Bingley manor or on the estate while she still breathed. " You will have the 50 per annum, but she nor the child will never be permitted here." Charles stood straight, relieved that Miss Grantley would not be taken from him.

" Lizzy is visiting Longbourn to help Mama tend to Lydia. She asks for my help as Lydia hardly listened to her and won't even listen to Mama or Papa,"

Charles couldn't say no, as he observed Lydia's wildness alongside Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wilder. " And when will you return? The 24th, yes?" Jane nodded, and resumed writing the letter for the steward. Charles abandoned her to the task of organizing business, choosing to respond to Emily's tearful letter with more caution than he usually exercised.

November 11, 1812 - November 23, 1812

Mary chased Kitty down the lane, the Wilder dog following them thinking it a game. " Better run faster, or else Reginald will catch you!" Mary called over her shoulder, Kitty falling behind as her breathing caught up with her. She doubled over, breathing hard. Mary's footsteps dwindled down rapidly as she turned to face her younger sister.

Reginald, the Collie used for herding livestock, loved the Bennet girls and happily lay at Kitty's feet, looking up at her waiting for an order. Kitty rubbed the dog's head in generous attention. " You wouldn't hurt us, would you, Regi? You're a good dog, yes you are," Her tongue clucked lovingly.

" Jane and Lizzy are home now. Did you want to write them a missive? They could walk the gardens with us and Reginald,"

" I suppose they would wish to meet the mysterious Mr. Kent," Kitty teased, offering her arm to her sister. " If you insist…If you insist,"

The Collie's head turned, and it moved to its feet, rubbing against Kitty's dress demanding more petting. Granting it happily, the ladies and dog walked back to the main house to write the missive in hopes that their eldest sisters would join them at Netherfield. Jane and Elizabeth joined them within the hour, both with dark circles under their eyes. Kitty held back as Mary curtsied to both ladies, and then ambushed her sisters in one big hug that echoed all of her separation anxiety. Both patted her back.

" Did Mary tell you? Mr. Kent gained Papa's approval, and Michaelmas they're going to marry," Kitty shared, Mary bowing her head avoiding the approving nods out of misplaced embarrassment. " May 1st next year I will marry Captain Carter. Isn't it great, all of the Bennet sisters married when no one thought we would all marry-"

Jane just smiled, dear old Jane – unable to make an appropriate comment to her sister's excited conversation.

Lizzy accepted Mary's arm in her own. Kitty extended her own Jane. Paired up, they walked up the steps happy to be together again. Edith greeted them in the drawing room and started making individual tea for each sister. " Today we'll be having low tea," She announced. " The past few days we've been having high tea, haven't we, Mary?"

" Aye. Mr. Kent admired Edith's steady hand,"

Kitty giggled. " Mr. Kent admired your fingering on the pianoforte, Mary. Just like he admires your fondness for the church and your desire to be a good wife,"

Listening to the bonded sisters, Edith just smiled, meeting Jane and Elizabeth's steady gazes. They bowed their heads respectfully and positioned themselves closer to her than their unmarried sisters. " How does Derbyshire suit you?" Edith asked carefully as Mary and Kitty reduced themselves to playful banter over Mr. Kent's attentions.

" It is peaceful," Jane and Elizabeth said at once. They exchanged a smile, glad to be happy with their respective homes even if they were unhappy with their lack of pregnancies and husband. " Far away from Lydia and Mama," Jane went on with a new approach to interacting with others. Her kindness no longer shielded others of their follies and faults.

" Oh, Lydia…Lydia is a high strung lady, certainly an unhappy girl. What can you expect though when you marry an officer with no fortune of his own? And she's not even trying, Eliza. I know you're looking at me as if I should be more kind, but when she visits, all she speaks of is want of wealth. Mary is marrying lower than herself and she is aware of what 140 per annum affords. Lydia just heard the word officer and ran off to Gretna Green,"

" We should be glad she is not pregnant then," Jane added quietly, tasting her strong tea. " I don't think Mama's nerves could handle a babe in the house, and their arguments already leave her exhausted by mid-evening meal,"

Elizabeth disbelieved her beloved sister's jaded view of the world. Before she might've excused Mama's behavior as a symptom of the stresses of Longbourn and Lydia's wildness as sign of her youth. Youth no longer mattered when one married, and Lydia needed to remember that. Had Bingley changed her so much that she no longer cared to hide or ignore the less flattering. Edith never seen this side of Jane Bingley nee Bennet before.

" I've word from Clara that she'll be visiting after the ball. She's currently in Wildershire visiting with Matthais. She's bringing Augustus with her, Mrs. Chambers, and a wet nurse. Gideon and I are anxious to meet our nephew, and Mr. Flint sent word that he will visit in the new year again, as the De Bourgs are going to wish the Flints to entertain Anne after she is married. They do not wish to tolerate Lady de Bourg ordering Anne around,"

" What do you mean? Once Anne marries, her authority ends…unless she stays at Rosings," Elizabeth ventured, seeing her suspicions fruitful after all.

Edith nodded. " Clara and Jonathan confirmed that Lady de Bourg refuses to allow her daughter in London even if she is to marry the famed Barrister, Michael Jones. Mr. Jones, according to the elder Flint by Jonathan's confession, is unwilling to permit Her ladyship's interference with his marriage. I suspect Clara might spend half the year with us when Mr. Jones takes his wife to London with him,"

" How awful," Jane reached for Elizabeth's readily offered hand. " She is worse than Mama,"

" Mama's hysterics never restricted us," Kitty added in sobering interruption. " It is a good thing that Lady de Bourg never took an interest in our family. Charlotte said that for the brief days Charlotte was in Hunsford that Her Ladyship visited her daily to rain pity and constant reminder on Charlotte's widowed status. If she did that to me, I'd have slapped her. She has no regard for anyone, not even herself if she conducts herself as she does,"

" Catherine," Edith scolded gently. " You must remember the rich can afford to offend. They can afford to marry wherever, whenever they wish. They can afford to own a townhouse and run a full staff all through the year. The rich like De Bourg have no care for anyone but themselves. If they are of the Ton, you should guard you back lest someone lodge a saber in it,"

Taking the insult with a spoonful of truth as well to be expected, Jane and Elizabeth made note to not be the character that Edith defined so clearly and venomously. " All the same, Edith, she may bear a title, but by no means is she nobility or royalty. She is not the wife of an Earl. She is not a Baroness. She's not a princess or a queen. Her reign extends only to the living of Hunsford and Rosing Parks. Am I to believe she's bedding-"

" Kitty!" Mary exclaimed almost spilling her tea.

Kitty glared at Mary. " Come off it, Mary. Lydia's mouth is as big and loud as Hertfordshire, and she speaks of the marriage bed often. I can not ignore her any more than I could ignore Mama's hysterics before. Unless Her Ladyship is bedding a Bishop, she has no hold over Anne. Anne's pin money stems from her husband, not her mother,"

" I will have to speak to Lydia about her tongue," Lizzy said to Jane in a whisper before enjoying her tea. Jane squeezed her hand and did the same because no respectable conversation could be had about the marriage bed in front of Mary or Kitty. Edith sighed, hands clasped over her lap. She really needed to cut the girl's tongue out entirely if Hertfordshire expected any respectability from Lydia Wickham. Since that wouldn't happen, she settled on second best – silencing the idiot girl. How did one silence someone so loud?

" Say, Edith, have you…" Mary engaged her in conversation but she didn't have the attentiveness to commit to it. Jane and Elizabeth sensed Edith's direction of thought and lingered behind while Kitty and Mary walked Reginald again before darkness finally set over Netherfield. Together the three ladies discussed the many options to silence and control Lydia. Their first and foremost predicted to offend Mrs. Bennet, the second threatened the peace at Longbourn and would force Mr. Wickham into real poverty, and the third saved the family entirely if they chose to cut ties entirely.

Kitty returned first to catch the tail end of the plotting. " We will bring it up to Papa to see if he's willing to send the Wickhams to London and cut ties. If he refuses to do that, we will exclude her of all invitations and force Mr. Wickham into the same exclusion-" Lingering on the other side of the wall, she pressed her back to it and sighed. "-and that way save the Bennet family the embarrassment of them. Mama may be upset, but even she is tiring of Lydia's theatrics," Lizzy stated in summary, Jane and Edith nodding along.

Mary huddled behind Kitty, now listening in to the conversation too. Unbeknownst to the ladies listening in on the conversation stalling Jane and Elizabeth's departure for Longbourn, the men returned from their adventure in Meryton and beyond. Gideon paused beside Kitty, nearly startling her. He placed a finger to his lips and listened in just as well as them while Mr. Kent leaned against the opposite wall of the corridor leading to the drawing room.

" But what is guarantee that Mama will not go soft of heart and harpy on father, Lizzy? No. London is out of the scope, we must cut them off all of respectable society and force them to earn the right back. Since Lydia refuses to sew her own dresses, even though Mama has purchased her dress materials beyond her pin money, she will have to learn that skill first," Jane insisted.

" But Wickham is hard to work on," Edith interrupted, remembering to keep her voice down. Jane's natural soft voice enabled her more secrecy with less control while Elizabeth just did not care who heard. Edith suspected if the man spoken of were to enter now, she'd still confront him. A woman like her stood firm regardless of opinion. " And Lydia encourages him in every bad behavior. You must separate one influence from the other,"

" And put a wedge in their marriage? Does that not risk him physically harming her in his drunken state?" Jane posed quickly.

Both women stopped mid-stream thought to reconsider the health of their scheming. Mr. Kent entered the room first, bowing to Jane Bingley and Elizabeth Darcy first, then Edith. " Ladies, my apologies. Had I known that the fair Miss Bennet would invite her esteemed sisters to Netherfield, I'd have ushered my companions home sooner," An impish grin assured the ladies he only intended good humor and warm regard for their general company.

" You must be Mr. Kent, sir," Jane responded as Edith peered around her to see Kitty and Mary standing in silent penance, unwilling to step forward. Censure sure to follow, they rather wait out the pleasant introductions. " This is my younger sister, Elizabeth Darcy, and of course you are familiar with Mrs. Wilder," Elizabeth stood with Jane, curtsied, and seated herself again. " You caught us as we were to leave, sir. Perhaps our acquaintance be renewed tomorrow – as we are to visit Mrs. Collins before the ball,"

He glanced back at Mary, all energy. " I will call upon you before dinner and after noon then?"

" We will be most pleased to receive your visit then," Elizabeth assured him, meeting Kitty's knowing stare. Shame colored her cheeks as she considered the fall out that may occur. Thankfully Kitty bowed her head in agreement with the eldest two. " Kitty, walk me to the carriage please, Mary, it is good to see you again,"

Mary embraced Elizabeth. " Would you like us to go with you when you visit Charlotte?"

" No, I wish to know how she really is. Not the report her mother or my mother gives," Elizabeth whispered back. Jane separated from Edith and joined Elizabeth and Kitty. Once assured they were alone again, Kitty gave an arm to each sister. " Kitty, do you stand with us concerning Lydia and her husband?"

" Yes,"

" We'll need your assistance then, because we can not always enforce it," Jane applied her. " I know that you are much improved and that Papa thinks highly of you now. Do not disappoint him, Kitty, least of all now when Mary is soon to leave Longbourn,"

Lizzy hugged Kitty and kissed her cheek. " Come with Mr. Kent tomorrow, and bring Mrs. Wilder if you can. I wish Mary to have private time with Mr. Kent if Papa will have it," She abandoned Kitty for the carriage and Jane, who patiently waited. As they set off for the short three miles separating them from Netherfield, the sisters sat in silence. When they arrived at Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet seized upon them for support.

" Girls! Girls, can you not tell your sister that if she is unable to sew a dress, she will not be able to attend the ball? I caught her attempting to bribe Sarah into making it for her," Frances glowered at Lydia, who defiantly clutched a bonnet in her hands nitpicking through ribbons in a small round basket. Jane and Elizabeth started to remind Lydia of her lowered income and that if she learned how to make dresses, she could save more money. Frances heaped on motherly disapproval that failed to persuade the youngest and most stubborn of her daughters. Lydia retired that night more determined than before to never sew her own dresses.

Jane and Elizabeth observed George drown himself in gin and then stumbled off to bed. " Let us pray they close the door in case their marriage bed is active," Lizzy remarked with her usual wit and a proper sense of horror.

Needlepointing together by candlelight and fireplace glow, the ladies long accustomed themselves to this little ritual that helped them come to terms with their positions in life – close yet not near enough that they only needed to walk a corridor to lay in one another's bed. Now they needed carriages or used the coach to spend time together, or page upon page to share their delight and displeasure with life. Letters never lacked, details always accurate and full, that neither sister longed to know more when they did meet in person – as they already knew everything to know.

" I worry, sister, for Mrs. Flint. What if she perishes while here? Mr. Wilder will never recover," Jane introduced a worry that long lingered on her mind since she applied to doctors and midwives for birthing practices that often lead to ladies dying weeks after birth because of infections. During birth, the loss of blood could kill someone, and the possibility of the child being stillborn always terrified women and men alike. " But then I heard a most curious thing from a Doctor Albert Nanderberg that there's a much mocked birthing practice that the Wilders for generations practiced,"

" Oh?" Lizzy listened, a small smile forming as she realized how much her sister changed since the marriage – and not just in the negative but the positive. " The Wilders seem to have their hands everywhere – except nobility and royalty,"

" That's because they have connections, Lizzy, and more than connections, they are also very vocal in the Commons. But as I was saying, the Wilders practice the poor's method of birthing children. They do not believe in lying-ins at all, nor the starvation and the bleeding. In fact, they don't even use a doctor for fear of death. Doctor Nanderberg declared that most deaths during birth and after were linked to lying-ins, but he refused to dominantly vocalize this belief in the medical community. I wonder if – when she birthed Augustus – if she lay in or refused to lay in? Do you believe there some truth in their beliefs?"

" I do not know if there is truth to it, but the only aspect of marriage that concerns me is dying at childbirth. I wish it did not haunt me, as I do not know what Fitz would do without me. He has come to rely on my lively spirit to balance out his seriousness,"

" But would you forego lying in, if it meant a successful birth?"

" I am placing my faith in the medicine, Jane, not the beliefs of a single family that uses the poor as an example of surviving a dangerous event. I do hope to see her at Pemberley if Mr. Flint can spare her. It'll please Georgiana, and for her to dote on a babe,"

" But Lizzy, what if – what if I wanted to attempt it?"

Elizabeth stopped her simple framing. " Jane, I promise you that the doctors care for you and would not attempt to harm you, directly or indirectly," Picking out a different thread color, she started on the flowers that would adorn the top right and lower left corner. " Are you with child or simply fretting like Mama? I can not handle two Mamas on top of you," She said in perfect seriousness that Jane believed her wholly serious.

" Oh I am fretting. Charles and I do try for an heir, but he often is distracted by other merriment that he often forgets that an heir is not just purchased with a couple thousand pounds," Elizabeth nodded. Eventually the ladies adjourned to bed and rose after breakfast to visit Charlotte, who much to their relief looked much healthier than either mother painted a portrait of.

Taking refuge in the courtyard garden lovingly nurtured by Lady Lucas, the three ladies discussed Charlotte's prospect of remarriage, Jane's desire to be in Hertfordshire longer, and Lizzy's desire to see Charlotte at the ball as it was an open invitation to all of Hertfordshire and not just select families. " I can not attend," Charlotte insisted after the third attempt by her confidante Elizabeth. " I do not want all of Hertfordshire to see me like this."

" Charlotte, you married honorably, what could possibly be seen in bad light?" Jane took her hand and squeezed it. " You are as dear to us as any sister, and we would be lost without you there,"

Charlotte turned to Elizabeth for help, but Elizabeth chose to admire a particularly handsome vine-like plant that crawled up a column in exquisite natural design. Her fingers traced its finer branches and fine roots helping it cling to the stone. She learned to distinguish poison ivy from a young age, and this certainly wasn't poison ivy.

" I insist that you accept my invitation to Bingley Manor then,"

" Yes, and to Pemberley," Lizzy added quickly. " We'd even welcome you to London with us, if you'd accept the offer. We were just talking of taking a season in town now that we can, and it would be no burden on you or your family,"

" Aye, and Kitty will be able travel more freely with you as her companion if we are unable to be a companion to her," Jane watched Charlotte's hesitation shift toward an affirmative answer. " Think of it – being away from your mother. A free woman,"

Charlotte Collins bowed her head, recited a silent mental prayer. " It may displease the masses of proper society, but as you are bereft without me, I can not allow you to suffer so," She accepted with some grace and then nodded to the gate that permitted them entrance into the courtyard. " I best tell mother so that I can have a dress prepared for it," Lizzy and Jane followed her, quite pleased with their success. Lady Lucas congratulated them after Charlotte retreated back to the inside of the house on luring her out for some air and company, wishing them well and sent them off back to the confines of Longbourne.

At their entrance, they discovered Kitty with their mother and Mr. Kent in conversation with none other than Mr. Denny. Lydia lingered in the window of the breakfast parlor, having lost her sole interest in her husband. Her dalliance as a paid mistress lead her mind toward Mr. Denny, who remained unaware of her current string of thoughts.

"…The regiment will move from Brighton and station in Scarborough, a ship building town. Just outside it," Elijah Denny explained. " When I discovered Wickham had also left the service, I thought he might wish to make his fortune in Scarborough alongside me. And here I am to discover him an assistant steward, like his father. How soon will Mr. Bennet make him the head steward, I wonder,"

Mr. Kent, well educated on Mr. Bennet's lack of regard for the blackguard, just humored Denny until he spotted the carriage. " The ladies of the hour are here," He announced with much anticipation. Like Bingley, his amiability endeared him to others, and unlike Bingley, he developed a spine long ago to know when he needed to cut people out of his life. London changed a man, even when they believed otherwise. It certainly changed him.

Jane and Elizabeth greeted Mr. Edmund Kent with more warmth and civility than yesterday. France's voice could be heard from the vestibule as she instructed Kitty on how to properly set a meal and how to handle a mother-in-law. " Mr. Kent, what a delight. Mr. Denny, you appear well. Why are you not with the militia?" Elizabeth approached the subject as Jane accepted Mr. Kent's offer to lead her to the breakfast parlor.

" I found, Mrs. Darcy – congratulations on your marriage, by the way – that my time in the militia extended to how far it would deliver me from my brother's shadow. I discovered a passion for something more useful. Building. I intend to go to schooling for it,"

" How admirable,"

" I have the funds, so to speak, but first I must make the rest of the fortune to properly study," He allowed Elizabeth to enter the parlor first. " I understand that George has applied himself to stewarding, and that Mrs. Wickham keeps him busy,"

Lydia sprung around. " Mr. Denny," She announced with far too much interest. " You look very-"

Mr. Kent cut her off purposefully. " Mrs. Darcy, I am told you play. Could you grace the room with it as Mrs. Bingley will not?" He asked most respectfully, his purpose clear to all but Mr. Denny. Lydia balled her fists up at her sides and grabbed a pillow ready to assault him with it, only to clutch the pillow close as Mr. Denny turned his eye back to her.

For the rest of the afternoon, Elizabeth played for her family and Mr. Kent and Mr. Denny, grateful when Mr. Denny disappeared with Mr. Wickham and when Mr. Kent returned to Netherfield for dinner. Lydia ate in her room as Mr. Bennet predicted that Lydia betray her husband with Mr. Denny. When Mrs. Bennet insisted that no such atrocity could take place, Jane and Elizabeth, having seen it before in her behavior, predicted along with their father, a most disastrous coupling if it ever happened. Jane's nightmare of Charles fathering a bastard child now reversed itself in her mind to where Lydia may bear a child not her husband's.

The next ten days they escorted Lydia to Meryton and back, spoiling her plans to be alone with Mr. Denny. When he visited, often in joint with Mr. Kent, one sister acted a proprietary presence. Mr. Kent, ever so happy to be on good terms with his future-in-laws, also recognized the danger Lydia's young and adventurous behavior presented. Mr. Wickham, too drunk to notice much, often let Lydia do whatever she wished. The day before the Netherfield Ball left all parties wanting for relief and escape from their individual needs and hells, even the uninvited Lydia Wickham.

She used abusive language against her father, mother, and sisters the night before the ball, and then retreated into the gin as well.


	6. Chapter 6

November 24, 1812

Elizabeth doubled over at the smell of cold ham and vomited into her mother's hand cloth, Jane holding her up by the shoulders as she dry heaved. A gloved hand wiped tears away from her eyes as she registered the first symptom of her first pregnancy witnessed by half the ballroom. " Oh, Heavens have mercy on me…" She breathed deeply as she debated whether to tell Fitz in person or by letter. " Jane, you look ready to cry,"

Card games could not have distracted Seth Bennet long enough, and so he learned through several young ladies not yet married gossiping about Elizabeth experiencing nausea. Having fathered five daughters, he recognized every sign of pregnancy by heart. Her pale complexion and the guarded hunch of Jane at her side clinched Mr. Bennet's happiness in knowing his daughter finally bore fruit of the Darcy marriage. Hopefully she bore a boy, then her future and her children's future never would be threatened as theirs were.

Charlotte Collins did not attend, claiming illness, robbing everyone of the expected pleasure of her company. Lady Lucas, therefore abstained from attending, and only Sir Lucas attended out of representation and escort for his daughter, Maria and his son, two years younger than Kitty. Mary spent the chief of the evening in Mr. Kent's company. She refused to dance the entire evening, instead choosing to discuss the finer topics of politics rocking the countryside and London with Mr. Kent, who was already fully informed on said politics as he lived in London and heard it daily.

" I can not be any more pleased with this turn out than Gideon," Edith said to Mrs. Bennet as they enjoyed a light supper. " He feared no one would come, as all of the Bennets are betrothed, or married, and that it was the ball that originated the marriages,"

" Nonsense. Bingley already marked Jane at the Meryton Assembly, and by the ball, he proposed. As for Lizzy, her marriage was more at the hands of business than a ball, as distasteful it is."

Edith laughed. " Mrs. Bennet, I tease. You mustn't work yourself up. I had hoped Mrs. Collins would attend, but as Lady Lucas said – the new year," She shrugged and picked at the cold meats. " On a sobering note, when I begin my lay-in, do I have the promise of your company? My mother can not always be present, and I had hoped Charlotte might be here so I could ask her-"

" With all my heart, Mrs. Wilder," Mrs. Bennet accepted the invitation without persuasion. " You must be at least three to five months in as is,"

" Five to six, as the midwife insists that symptoms vary pregnancy to pregnancy, woman to woman,"

" And you eat so much. Why are you not starving yourself?"

Edith explained to Mrs. Bennet the Wilder's beliefs, and that if the poor survived birthing through such behavior choices, then it surely meant the woman's body could do so much more than the doctors believed. " I am humoring him this pregnancy, and if the baby is healthy and I am too, I intend to follow it the next pregnancy as well," The horror on Mrs. Bennet's countenance put Edith into deep laughter that reached beyond their end of the long table. Gideon only guessed what caused his lovely wife to be so amused.

" But Mrs. Wilder, you could-" And Mrs. Bennet whispered the last part. "-die,"

" I will not die, Mrs. Bennet," Edith assured her most confidently before offering to retrieve more punch for the elder woman.

Kitty danced the entire evening, in between sets speaking with Mr. Carter about her betrothed and the rest of his family, learning the eldest Mr. Carter resembled Mr. Wickham almost down to the roguish handsomeness and regretfully including partaking too much in the drink. He lost his right to the family trust after nearly shooting his brother because James tried to remove the bottle from his hand. Walter spoke highly of Mr. Kent's attention to details and predictions on the changes in political currents. " You're sister will be most gifted with his wisdom, Miss Catherine," He promised her, falling on his seven years of friendship with Edmund Kent.

When everyone retired that evening, and Mr. Carter declared he needed to return to London earlier than planned – apologizing to the Bennets most profusely. Kitty wished him well and asked if she could write his mother. With permission attained and relief that his family would gain a better portrait of her character, Kitty turned her love and attention to Mary until she needed to manage Lydia again with limited support. Unaccustomed to the complete attention and total support heaped on her, Mary clung to Kitty in case the moods changed and she was once again alone and destined to be a spinster.

November 26, 1812 – December 1, 1812

Little wails from powerful lungs upset all of Netherfield's brightest drawing room as Clara Flint paced back and forth with her unhappy babe barely a month old. She tried forcing feeding, changed his nappy despite Mrs. Abanathy's cries to let her handle it, and now sang a most soothing lullaby while rocking him in her arms. " Hush a bye, baby, on a tree top, When the wind blows the cradle will rock, When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, Down will come baby, cradle and all," She sang over and over until the crying ceased and she gazed into the half-lidded eyes of Augustus Flint. " There, there Gus-gus. Mama's here,"

Gideon hovered at her side, holding out his arms. With the severest of looks, Clara shooed him away. " Not while he is about to sleep, you should know better-"

" But you've let no one hold him,"

" I know that,"

" I want to hold my nephew, sister,"

" You might drop him,"

" I will not,"

" Yes, you will. You do not know how to handle babes-" Gideon eased his hands under hers and fished Augustus out of her arms, clutching him in the crutch of his folded arm, one hand supporting the boy's head and neck. Clara huffed off to the settee for tea with the ladies as Gideon doted on his nephew in unreserved adoration.

Edith's own baby bump showed through the dress. " He will make a wonderful father," She whispered in awe as Gideon sang the same lullaby to the babe and put him to sleep finally. Clara pointedly ignored her brother's heavy handedness, secretly relieved that her arms earned rest.

The pregnancy circle did not stop at Edith however as Elizabeth awkwardly avoided any mention of her own possible pregnancy. No one spoke of the fatal beast in the middle of the room – death waiting to claim many a daring lady to give birth – and so the good spirits stayed good. " Gideon, please put him in his cradle," She pointed to the bassenet on wheels Gideon commissioned to be made for Edith's first born. Since Augustus needed it now, they allowed Clara use of it.

" I don't want to. Look at his chest rise and fall, and those eyes – oh he is truly handsome. Definitely a Wilder,"

" Uncle Flint disagrees. Says he's a Flint through and through," Clara declared for the sake of being contrary. She stuck her tongue out at him in childishness, Elizabeth chuckling at the open display, and picked up an encyclopedia of crops in current existence. Bless the heart of the scholar who devoted his life to gathering the information into one thick tome for perusal pleasure.

" We're all the same clan, who cares what the old man says. How is Jonathan taking to being a new father?"

" Well enough. Worships the ground I walk on, swears I have earned an entire new wardrobe just for the act of birthing him a son. Seems to neglect to remember that Augustus is still young, and it is impossible to rest easy knowing that an illness as minor a cold could take him any moment,"

" Then why are you traveling?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward unable to take her eyes off of Mr. Wilder cuddling the babe in his arms. The roads were not for the faint of heart, even if they did recently improve to various reasons. More importantly, however, the carriage rides themselves often were beset upon by villains of various shades of character and motive. Even though security increased, no one could really be completely secure.

In the middle of a page on the crops mainly planted at the Flint estate, she kept one hand to keep the book open on that page. " Family. I am sure you're aware of how important family is to the clans Flints and Wilders. We put family above wealth even. Even if one is disinherited like your sister, they are still watched over by family members till the end of their days. Then they are buried with the rest of the Wilders and Flints in the clan burial sites,"

To Elizabeth the luxury of a family burial site set deep within her as a privilege, a privilege the Bennets would never know. Did the Darcy's have their own family tombs? " Why not wait till Augustus is older?"

" We do not live forever, Eliza, and I may die at the next birthing, suffer apoplexy, or some other foul mean of dispatching. Besides, would you stay in Derbyshire until your children were two years old before bringing them to see your parents?"

" I'd have my parents visit us-"

Clara's brow rose. " Eliza, would you really do such a thing knowing that you'd be leaving your disinherited sister and her husband essentially 'in charge' of Longbourn for whatever time Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are at Pemberley?" Even Edith appeared doubtful and wisely remained silent on the matter altogether. " It is better for me to visit. December 4th, Mr. Jones will marry Anne and take her to London. Lady de Bourg intends to interfere in this, and I refuse to aid her or suffer her wrath for refusing to aid her,"

Silence settled on the drawing room as the new information solidified why Clara didn't wish to return to Kent so soon. The Wilders understood the impact de Bourg's had on people around them. Old Lewis de Bourg used his authority to beat people into submission, especially his wife. When Anne was born, he blamed it on her that Anne wasn't a boy and taken multiple mistresses ( a fact they later learned from their father when their mother declared Clara was old enough to learn of such social situations to avoid,). As a result of this abusive pattern of behavior, both Lady de Bourg and Anne suffered significantly. Anne's health resembled Kitty's closely, as Clara learned from reflection on her past interactions with the de Bourg's in general. To everyone other than the twins, they just thought Catherine de Bourg insufferable busybody who wanted to be in everyone's business.

" Of course, Uncle John agrees with me completely. It is senseless for me to stay in Kent while she is in a rage, and so I have burdened Matthais and Amelia for two weeks – Matthew is grown so much. He's just darling, brother, and I tried to convince Amelia to join me but she did not want to leave Wildershire. Claimed that it'd be too much a burden on you. I believe she just doesn't want to leave an estate of 9,000-"

" That is unkind," Edith reprimanded her quickly, tired of talk about the Wilder Estate's grandness and the condescending way the twins, especially her husband spoke of anyone below 1,500 per annum even though they showed all due respect socially required. No intent of rudeness preceded the insults either, so Edith could never fault them for being malicious in intent.

Gideon cocked his head in exhaustion as he tried to gather energy to suffer through the small talk. " No, it is not. Amelia has always cared for the appearance of wealth as much as she did wealth, and she would not abandon it, even temporarily for a home as simple as this. You must understand that they earn as three times as us, and the luxuries at Wilder Estate is many. I didn't wish to leave it, and Matthais offered to keep me on as a help around the fields and with the steward, but I wanted my own freedom too,"

" In any matter," Elizabeth cut off the twin's sharp critique of their sister-in-law, briefly reminded of Lady de Bourg's confrontation with her days after they returned to Pemberley as a married couple. How she learned of the marriage, neither Fitzwilliam or Elizabeth knew. " How long do you intend to stay?"

" If Gideon will have it, After December 4th at least, then off to London to visit Lucas and Leigh. Lucas is at the Inn of Courts, and Leigh lives with her husband there. Jonny sanctioned the visit, even though Uncle John will never know that I actually will visit Leigh. I am to understand that Mr. Smith is a blackguard, an awful man, who tricked Leigh into being compromised. Such men are to never be thought of as honorable, and I just want to meet him to lay eyes on the man that makes my cousin sister-in-law miserable,"

" I forbid it-"

" You are not my husband and you will not tell Uncle John either." Clara held his stare in equal determination. " After he dies, I intend to take Leigh in at the estate as a companion. She is my sister now and I will not have her alone in London,"

" Clara, you can not make these decisions for your husband," Edith reminded her firmly. " Men are to lead, we are to follow,"

Elizabeth took a strong interest in her tea all of a sudden as Clara set down her coveted encyclopedia of crops. Gideon placed Augustus into the bassenet, but not with his back to his sister. " Why do you care? You have Netherfield and earn 3,000 a year. I am in Kent and Jonny will earn 3,000 a year when he inherits. Uncle John's health is exemplary, and Lucas has not gained his favor. Who I choose to keep me company is my choice-"

" You have no right to take in a disgraced lady-"

" You are not my husband, Gideon, and as a Wilder, I expect better of you!" Elizabeth sighed and retreated from the room with Edith. The twins shouted at each other for what seemed an hour before Clara stormed out of the drawing room with Augustus. Gideon refused to speak of the conversation to Edith as he retreated to the Billiard room, and Elizabeth returned to Longbourn. Dinner turned into a tense affair as sister and brother feuded in silence over the socially right way to handle Leigh Smith. Edith bridged the river of tension by talking idly of the young girls flirtations at the ball, the expected offer of marriage that would bring the Longs and Lucass together as family, and of Mrs. Phillips growing interest in protecting the servants from Wickham again as Wickham took to Meryton and spent increasingly less time at Longbourn.

Both twins listened half-heartedly knowing by next morning they'd have to apologize to each other, accept that neither could interfere in the other other's marriage, and love each other regardless of Clara's ever growing need to take care of people and Gideon's never changed demands to do well for himself and those he considered family. Therefore by the following morning peace once more reigned at Netherfield, with the ladies vacating its premises to visit Longbourn, leaving Mrs. Abanathy and Mrs. Chambers to look after Augustus.

All the while Clara fretted about her son not being more than arm's length away, Elizabeth, Kitty, and Mary helped Lydia sew a dress together for Mary's wedding. Clara gifted Mary a set of pillows with the Kent name embroidered on them and Mary's new initials with the scheduled wedding date in flowing cursive. Mrs. Bennet lovingly watched and Mr. Bennet counted the days till Mary left Longbourn as a married woman. When Edith and Clara returned to Netherfield, Gideon presented to the ladies new Redingotes. " I know that the weather is colder, and I only wish for you to be warm when you take your walks," The lie relieved them all of hearing clear apologies neither side wished to relent on.

With no reservations, Edith donned it, as it fit her almost as well as her dresses, and carefully walked about the room in it. Clara simply held the folded the black Redingote over her arm leveling a neutral expression on him that revealed neither censure or pleasure. " Thank you for the gift, brother. I hope it didn't set you back too much,"

" Do I ever purchase anything that sets me back that much?"

" No,"

The twins settled the matter with finality now. Edith took Gideon's hand in hers. " Thank you, Mr. Wilder, it is a fine piece,"

Leaving the couple to their general happiness, Clara wrote to Wildershire and Kent. She received a letter from Anne a few days later with some alarm, as Lady de Bourg threatened to withhold permission from Mr. Jones if he took Anne to London with him. Anne colluded with the elder Mr. Flint and compromised herself by first and foremost traveling to London without her mother's consent with a chaperone other than Mrs. Jenkins. To expound on this, she was then seen at a private ball hosted by her uncle and danced three dances with her betrothed (though by no means her choice in husband). As result, she and Mr. Jones were to marry or else Lady de Bourg accept the public shame of her only child.

" That is very brave of her," Gideon said as Clara related the particulars to them over dinner. " But was it wise? Lady de Bourg has connections, even if Almacks shuns her and she rarely is welcomed at the King's court. Anne could very well be a disgraced lady for years before law allows her to sign her own marriage documents,"

Shocked by the bold actions of Anne de Bourg, Edith simply listened to the practiced indifference of the twins born into great wealth and who married into near equal expectations given the growing divide between the poor and wealthy. While men were plenty, not all were wealthy, and even the wealthy were deep in debt while the growing merchant class earned a profit and not a debt.

" From what I gather, Anne is blackmailing her mother, and I applaud her for it. Not like Lydia Bennet, she knowingly chose someone well beneath her – even in consideration of her own character and standards. No, Anne, as far as I am concerned, is marrying above her mother. Now, Mr. Jones can elope with her or wait out the years, not knowing how Lady de Bourg will treat her daughter, but in the end the current currents are against her."

" Did Lady de Bourg not threaten Aunt Elinor before too? She said Aunt Elinor would never be welcomed at Almacks and such?" Gideon asked in between courses. Edith long since lost interest in the de Bourgs. She felt the family exceeded their quota of recognition for the month and she just wanted to never hear the name mentioned again in Netherfield.

" Yes, and Mama was mad, if I remember. She said Lady de Bourg was just mean spirited because her husband was mean spirited, and the good people didn't need to judge by fashion but actions." She now understood where Clara inherited her good nature from. " If I remember correctly, Her Ladyship considered her constant meddling into other people's lives as good, and I've seen it too. She boasted of the living at Hunsford as appropriately furnished, but when we got there, the furniture was richer than the house itself."

A house too richly furnished? Could that ever be a true insult? " But why would she interfere so much?"

" You must understand Lewis de Bourg." Gideon advised Edith. " He would compromise with my father on some issues, and Lewis was the socially upstanding man that society considered respectable. Behind doors however, the servants spoke of his abusive behavior. When he died of apoplexy, Lady de Bourg never remarried. No more bruises and sprains to hide, but then when Anne wasn't presented as she should've been, our father considered that Her Ladyship passed on the abusive behavior."

Now she worried for the twin's health as much as she did their conceited beliefs that they were above Caroline Bingley and her obsession with others. " And how do you keep tabs on this woman and why?"

" We don't. The families are familiar with each other due to the income levels associated for the circle," Clara explained to Edith as she sipped on her soup. " But by proxy, Anne has been like a second cousin to us,"

" So you're just as meddlesome as her," Edith looked right at Clara as she said this.

The twins shrugged in unison. " It's not like they gave us a choice in the matter. The politics that run between patriarchs and the wealthy dictated we know what kind of men the men are." Gideon tried to lead Edith along with the fine dance they danced since kids. " Which is why Clara is likely going to offer shelter and why it might be useful to re-introduce myself to the Earl of Matlock, Lady de Bourg's brother,"

" No! You are not the superior," Edith scolded him without refrain. " He is an Earl-"

Once more the twins joined forces. " Would you wish for Miss de Bourg to be beat about as Lady de Bourg was? Would you wish her to remain dishonored for at least four years? Think hard on this Edith, as you are advocating for the fate of a young lady who has done nothing wrong but exist," Clara exercised her on-point appeal to emotion and social duty. " Think hard, if this were your sister, Addie, would you just sit by and allow it?"

Edith, with nowhere to go and teamed up on, threw a hand in the air. " It is unsettling to think of, yes, I would not wish it on Adelaine,"

Seeing their victory clasped, the twins allowed her relief and hovered over Augustus as he fretted and slept. Edith separated herself from the twin siblings the following two days to reconcile her conscience with her mother's wisdom before applying herself to Elizabeth before Elizabeth returned to Pemberley. Both women agreed that if it could be helped, Miss de Bourg deserved the escape. Mrs. Collins clinched Edith's comfort with Gideon re-introducing himself to the Earl of Matlock, aiding Clara in her recruitment of Lady Matlock's assistance. The boon presented itself that one did not just introduce themselves to a titled person without committing a social faux-pas unless they were another titled person.

Therefore while Clara wrote Anne back, Edith suggested they attend London. Through idle conversation, as Mary and Kitty visited, they asked why didn't Anne just write to her Aunt and ask for assistance? "

" It'd be much easier than presenting yourself to her and it would save you the cost of traveling," The ever practical Mary added.

" And really – don't you agree, Mary? – do you want to draw Lady de Bourg's wrath directly on you? If Anne assumes the full responsibility of the wrath, you are freed,"

" It is wiser to allow the subject most affected to carry the burden of the actions necessary to create freedom," Mary seconded Kitty's enthusiastic embracing of her intelligent suggestion. " Fordyce doesn't have a suggestion for this one, Clara," Edith and Kitty laughed as Clara offered to let her hold Augustus. When Mary refused – more accurately, she looked down at the baby, shook her head, and held her hand out to ward the babe back – Clara clutched her darling bundle close flowering kisses along his forehead, nose, and head. It'd been settled then – Anne de Bourg would be rescued from her own mother.


	7. Chapter 7

December 4, 1812 – December 8, 1812

" It can hardly be said that Caroline is not attentive to my needs. She keeps the most meticulous records, and if she were of the less fair sex, she'd make an excellent clerk. Your sister truly has graced my home," Mr. Harcourt Wescott declared with excessive energy that Jane Bingley lacked. Charles shared his energy and engaged him in idle, shallow conversation about ships, shipping routes, the Dutch, and the Spanish. Mr. Wescott's knowledge outstripped his ten-fold and the elder man carried the conversation without complaint as he saw it his duty to pass on the useful knowledge.

Caroline Wescott nee Bingley observed the men with an air of indifference. Her husband, a man easily two decades her senior and twice as distinguished as Charles in both figure and coloration of hair, easily appreciated her attention to detail, even if he did not understand the need for such rigid societal etiquette at times – for example, when one is helping a lady down from a carriage or speaking to general company. The frivolities of it simply escaped his more narrow minded focus of trade and the great mistress known as the ocean.

Their home in the port of Liverpool provided Caroline comfort whenever her husband went to sea with his crew, if the impressment bands didn't rifle through the men he recruited and paid well enough. It happened once, and since then, he armed every ship he sent with supplies or product. This raised his fee considerably but it kept his crew whole and secure in their positions.

Being married for little over a month, the couple wished to rejoin Charles, Louisa, and Mr. Hurst before the trades ushered him back to the ocean. She begged Harcourt to stay in Liverpool but as a man of adventure and of little leisure, he wanted nothing more than to feel the salty air on his face and feel the wind push him back a step. He loved the ocean with a passion that did not even extend to the marriage bed. As he already had a son and daughter by previous marriage, he settled on her the same amount she brought into the marriage – 20,000 pounds that she controlled if he died before she did. His son and daughter disagreed with, but he informed them that the legality of it was settled and would not be altered.

Hated by her own step-children, only a decade or so younger than her, she relished the few weeks they'd spend with the Hursts and the Bingleys. It didn't take Mr. Wescott long to figure out that Jane managed the estate and Charles merely played Host. He respectfully did not bring it up, and Caroline, not risking her husband or her brother's wrath said not a word on that score. Jane dutifully served tea, talked of weather, fashion, and homes till it bled both the ladies' ears. When it seemed by the third day that they both run out of topics to discuss, the ladies retreated to the pianoforte, books, letter writing, and short walks in silence through the winter graced garden gradually changing into something far more luxurious than the actual home.

" I am pleased to see he is not destitute," Caroline acknowledged on one of their private walks. She did not change in her air of walk or attitude, but something more reserved lingered in her malicious wit. " No doubt to your maneuvering,"

Jane, already accustomed to her sister Elizabeth's directness, responded respectability prepared. " Your brother is short on attention and long on wants and whims, Caroline, as you were well aware. The 3,500 pounds I brought to the marriage will be invested in the house itself," She held her head high, very grateful for her father's slyness. She'd have to write her uncle and thank him again for making her father practice foresight.

With very little else to say, Caroline inquired after the improvements they wished to make on the house, and with some quiet appreciation for Jane's management of the funds, they agreed Charles could never be trusted with money. That was where they stopped agreeing and conflicts arose over everything else. Jane's simple country wardrobe did not sport a single piece from London fashion, and while she set a tolerable table to be certain, she did not entertain as nearly well as other hostesses. The Gardiners were to visit, something Caroline considered a pollution of the lands, and any mention of Lizzy and her possible pregnancy put her in a foul mood that caused even Mr. Wescott to wonder what possessed his wife.

Jane neglected to mention any reason for this abrupt change, wondering just what Mr. Wescott saw in Caroline other than her attention to detail. Her heavy brow, dark hair, and pale skin did not form well together at all.

" Mrs. Bingley,"

" Please call me Jane," She requested of him demurely while surveying the house grounds from the veranda at the front entrance to the house. " I fear I am distracted by the peace of winter." She beckoned out to the winter wonder before their eyes, pristine snow laying over everything. The depth of it restricted all but the necessary staff, and even then the lane and the walk paths were cleared to allow movement from the house to the stables to the lanes and occasionally through the garden when one tired of inside air as she had with Caroline a day ago.

Mr. Wescott admired her classical beauty. If she were made of stone, she'd be a statue on display, even her visage would make a distracting head bust. " It does cast quite the spell over people. Some consider it displeasing,"

" I don't. It is the passing of the old and the beginning of the new, allowing a proper rebirth," Some days she wished that true, and then perhaps Charles would be the man she believed him to be when she married him. At the very least she wasn't poor like Lydia, Jane thought with minimal comfort. .

" That is one way to look at it, Jane," The way he said her name caused her heart to stir a little. His admiration, clear as the snow plenty, appreciated all that she was at that moment – a beautiful woman admiring her home.

" Tell me, sir, what do you intend to do once you return to Liverpool? Will you take to sea? Or will you stay with your wife while your second in-command goes in your steed?" She wrapped her shawl tighter around her neck, grateful for the heavier linen dress. Her eyes did not leave the landscape she learned so well since her time as its mistress. Heat burned her cheeks unrelated to fever, even now she tried to banish the adulterous thoughts.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. " I intend to stay there, Mrs. Bingley. Forgive me as I must retreat inside for another game of cards with Charles," He left her alone in the cold, and she stood outside long enough till the cold seeped toward her legs as penance for such adulterous thoughts.

December 9, 1812 – February 14, 1813

When they departed the following day, Jane welcomed it as she sought Charles's specific attention. He engaged them as a husband should as they had no guests and the snow caused travelers and visitors to nothing. Afterwards he barely acknowledged his own wife glistening with sweat in their marriage bed before speaking of London. As soon the door closed, Jane cried into the blankets and cursed the day she married him. After composing herself and reasoning that the home outweighed his lack of regard, she spent the rest of her time on the pianoforte attempting to compose her own song when needlepoint stiffened her fingers. When her wrists demanded relief, she chose to rest extensively. When snow let up, the mail coach could deliver letters in a more timely manner. The slow communication between Pemberley, Bingley Manor, Longbourn, the Flint Estate, and Netherfield kept the interconnected families suspended in tension as to the events holding them hostage.

Mary's marriage to Edmund on the 26th of December with the Gardiners as additional witnesses freed up the Bennets of another daughter to tend to. In a subdued contented parting, Mary hugged her mother and father, drowned in Kitty's arms and tears. Lydia stood with her husband looking down at Mary as if she were still less than them. Mary evened the score by moving in closer to Lydia, as if to hug her. When she did lightly hug her least favorite sister, Mary whispered so only that Lydia heard. " When I go to London, I will think of you,"

Lydia's face colored red and she half turned to George. He shook his head firmly, the flush turning into a pout. " Papa, can I go to London too?"

As Mr. Bennet handed Mary off to her husband, he answered his youngest daughter. " No,"

The coach pulled away from Longbourn. " But why? I want to go to London,"

" Then ask George to gain a wealthy patron who will demand him in London, Lydia,"

" Mama-"

" We can not support you, Lydia," Frances moved past her daughter.

Inside the coach, Edmund held his wife's hand on his leg. " What was that about?"

" Lydia has always wanted to go to London," Mary explained, the burden lifting off her shoulders with each mile between Longbourn past them. " To be left at home is a true torture to her,"

" And she holds no love for you," Edmund knew well to keep out lady squabbles, especially between sisters. He understood the competitive need to outshine each other, even as an only child surviving childhood. " Well, let us pray she does not ask for shelter with us, because there is no room for her in the house I rent,"

Nodding, Mary opened the satchel she carried with her inside the coach. " I expected as much and I expect she'll apply to you at one point for aid," She revealed a book on etiquette, a gift from Jane as Mary would be intimately involved with strict social etiquette.

Her husband scoffed. " I give you my word I am not her keeper," Mary just smiled, squeezed his hand, and opened up the book on etiquette to the first page. Keeping it steady with one hand the entire trip, she managed to slog through a quarter of the book, the first book that she didn't want to read. Edmund appreciated the effort, even if it didn't matter much for their social engagements based on the limited, though substantial enough, income.

Not alone in the joy of marriage, closely following Mary Bennet's union to Edmund Kent was Anne de Bourg's union to Michael Jones. Anne's marriage to Mr. Jones occurred January 3rd, after Lady de Bourg relented under her brother's demands to release the leash on Anne. If she did not, then the Earl of Matlock promised to impede his sister's will over her tenants. He threatened to send Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, his second son, to take control of the land and its principal business while she'd only see the profits each year go to her accounts. As a woman who valued control, she relented long enough for Anne to marry Michael Jones with the Lord and Lady Matlock as witnesses. Anne stayed in London at the townhouse owned by her husband and did not venture often out into the cold weather as it made breathing hard on her lungs when mixed with the pollution from the factories.

Lady de Bourg verbally assaulted Mr. Flint into a near apoplexy, at which point, Jonny had her removed from Flint land permanently. Jonny physically removed her to the front door and walked her by the arm to her carriage. Clara returned by February 14th with Augustus, both in good health and eager to be home after spending so much time in the homes of others. She postponed her visit to Derbyshire for spring, and reported that Leigh stayed in good health and that Mr. Smith was not even exceedingly handsome as Mr. Wickham. Lucas, of course, was so busy he could only spend two afternoons with her, and she did not want to impede his studies.

February 15, 1813 – March 15, 1813

The winter months usually promised little activity for the countryside inhabitants, however with the conflict between the US and England involving the Canadians in North America, people rallied around the soldiers that remained on English soil. With the regiment once stationed in Meryton and Brighton now stationed in Scarborough, no amusement could be had that was not met by traveling or self-made. So when Anne Jones asked to visit as soon the roads permitted, she traveled from London to Pemberley, appearing as frail as Kitty and determined (as her mother was not to) to make reparations for the divide of their families.

The housekeeper greeted her as grooms men carried her trunks carefully up the swept and ice-free steps that curved around onto the upper veranda and into the main entrance. Elizabeth greeted her inside with an awkward hand holding before offering an arm and showing her the guest bedchamber. The ladies spoke of the clean country air in contrast to the filthy air of the city, and afterwards Anne apologized to Elizabeth for her mother's hatred and misguided abusive language. " You need not explain anything to me, Anne. From what I've heard from Fitz, your mother has not had an easy marriage,"

" It is no excuse, Elizabeth. She has insulted your honor and propriety,"

" No, Anne, my honor is intact, and my propriety has not lessened. I promise you that I am unharmed," She helped Anne unpack even though Anne traveled with a Lady Maid. " I am happy you are here. Georgie is in London with the Earl, as I'm sure you know. She will not return till spring, where we will prepare her for her presentation at Almacks,"

" And when will the babe be expected?" Anne caught a silhouette of the lady, the bump showing through the layers of fine fabric.

Elizabeth told her that she'd start her lay in middle of March as the baby was expected in April. The midwife, who believed extended lay-ins that lasted months did no good and therefore only sentenced Elizabeth to six weeks in bed instead of two and half months, a standard used by most doctors. Anne asked if she could stay with Elizabeth till she started her lay-in.

" I am alone in London. Mr. Jones spends his time in court, at the office, and when he's at the townhouse I am only acknowledged as a hostess. We only consummated the marriage for the sake of validity, and then he informed me that I needed to appear on his arm at Almacks and the king's court. He has two mistresses, Mrs. Darcy, two of them. And they have gone as far to make it known that I will never compare to them,"

" You are not under your mother though," Elizabeth pointed out quickly as she pulled out the shoes. " Which is far more preferred. Does he treat you with respect?"

" Yes," Anne frowned. " Is this what marriage is supposed to be like? Disappointing and empty?"

Putting her arms around Anne, Elizabeth looked her in the eye. " No. Domestic felicity is never empty. But he is honest with you – and that is a step up than other wives receive. I say – and you do not have to do this – that you come to know his mistresses, take care of your husband together, and take comfort in knowing that when he passes, you will inherit a third of his estate's value per annum. You'll still be very well off with 4,000 per year and you wouldn't need to support his mistresses. Do you love him? Did he offer his hand to you or your mother?"

" He spoke to my mother,"

" Then he was willing to take you as his wife, and you are no more obligated to love him than he is to love you. I have heard that platonic loves exist – find someone that will love you without the demand of the marriage bed entitlements and invest in that," This advice may have seemed contrary to what she gave Jane, but for someone like Anne, it benefited her advantageously. A woman like Anne was not a woman like Jane, at least that's how she rationalized her changed view of society's behavior. Truth be told, she had been wanting to suggest it to Jane but something held her back. Perhaps because she thought her sister better than platonic love?

Taking it to heart, Anne thanked her profusely. The ladies toured the house as Elizabeth showed her the house from her perspective – a woman's view of a man's home used to showcase all that a man could earn and invest in. Anne started to understand Elizabeth's view as she acknowledged her own lack of power and authority – the owner holding the leash simply shifted from her mother to her husband. Elizabeth showed her a manipulation of how to view the world with less bitterness.

" The more I view the world, Anne, the more I am appreciative of dogs. They always love. They never abandon, and they don't attack without reason,"

" I am obliged, to agree, despite the criticism of our own sex,"

" It is not criticism I wish to heap on to our sex, but it is a fair assessment. You must acknowledge that men resolve their differences more quickly than women. We hold it against it each. You take a wrong step, you must marry. You address a known person that is not acquainted with you, you have committed a societal slight. You don't have a brother, father, uncle, or cousin – you're doomed. This is a man's world and we are all divided, Anne. The Good Lord did not desire this. He wanted us to be strong and whole,"

" You have been spending too much time with Clara," Anne laughed, breathing easier as she sympathized with Elizabeth Darcy's view of the world. It may seem radical, but it was the truth. Blasphemous to admit it? Perhaps, but at least the truth was acknowledged, even if politeness was cast aside to accomplish the truth,"

Now they paused in the gallery and paused at each portrait as Anne explained the family connections to each person and how her mother and Lady Darcy were the daughters of an Earl of Matlock. The Earl of Matlock, their shared relation, held a sacred position in the gallery along with Old man Darcy and Lady Anne. Fitzwilliam stumbled upon them and ushered them to the dining table, scolding Elizabeth for keeping Anne to herself.

Fitzwilliam's tour of Pemberley was more detailed – he especially equated the library as her newest companion before sharing that Georgiana's pianoforte could amuse her if she learned how to play. Elizabeth volunteered and then warned her that the bench made her uncomfortable so she could no longer play longer than half an hour.

Time passed comfortably enough as Anne stepped outside of her sheltered world. Elizabeth's sporty wit shocked her at first, and then she began to appreciate Mrs. Darcy's unfiltered conversation that might seem rude to the ladies of the ton who only cared about fashion but perfectly normal for the average country lady. An hour each day, a half hour in the morning and a half hour in the evening, Elizabeth schooled Anne on the pianoforte. Anne's superior education lead to Anne teaching Elizabeth how to read and write Latin. Anne's knowledge of the politics surpassed Elizabeth's as Lady de Bourg maintained a constant supply of information from north, south, and the midlands.

The mutual appreciation developed into a fine wine that both women aged into something grander – an exchange of education, character quirks, and experience in life. The more they learned of each other, the more Elizabeth appreciated her mother's screeching only extended to screeching and didn't extend to actual effort to control. If Her Ladyship and Frances Bennet met on the battlefield, Mrs. Bennet would win the battle but Her Ladyship would win the war. Napoleon should run Her Ladyship, as far as Elizabeth and Anne agreed, and Fitzwilliam joined in the partnership of common views. More importantly, Anne understood the advantage she always held – and that she could never forfeit it. Wealth kept her health whole, poverty most certainly would have her dead by the age of 20 otherwise.

As Elizabeth neared the start of her six weeks laying in, Anne dreaded her return to London. She took Elizabeth's advice about cooperating with the mistresses and wrote a letter to each, arranging for them to attend tea with her when she returned. Fitz's inquiries about her husband lead to one sole objective – did he treat her as poorly as Lady Catherine. " I wholly believe Richard will look after your interests, Anne," Darcy said to her after she started to demand why he asked what he asked. " When he returns from his tour in Canada fighting off the Americans,"

" Have you heard from him?"

" No, but he is a continent away," Fitzwilliam answered his wife with perfect mix of sarcasm and seriousness Anne never heard him practice before. " He will return though. He's a Fitzwilliam,"

Having full faith that the cousin she heard so much about and haven't met yet would return, Elizabeth just smiled, and Anne prayed that she survived the birth to meet Richard Fitzwilliam, an officer well respected in the military.

Both saw her off on her last day at Pemberley, and then the midwife ushered Elizabeth off to the bedchamber huffing about her being out in the wet weather – how dare she? Elizabeth laughed it off while Fitzwilliam ducked out of the midwife's wrath in favor of preparing for the spring.

March 12, 1813

Kneeling at his wife's bedside, he bowed his head and prayed. " Heavenly Father, giver of life and health: Comfort and relieve your sick servants, and give your power of healing to those who minister to their needs, that those for whom our prayers are offered may bestrengthened in their weakness and have confidence in your loving care; through Jesus Christ our Lord, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, now and forever."

Edith tried to take faith in his prayer. She certainly didn't wish to die, but the moment breathing became harder and exhaustion crippled her to the bedchamber, she realized that after birthing their daughter Susannah on February 6th, she did not clear the birthing healthy. The doctor tried to limit the effects of the infection by bleeding her, and that worsened the severity of the infection. Unable to do anything but watch helplessly as the doctor tried everything he learned at Oxford and from experience, Gideon often retreated into his library, only to emerge with a letter for a town doctor to visit and aid Mr. Jones. Mr. Dobkins couldn't help anymore than Mr. Jones, as it appeared Edith Wilder nee Boulanger would be joining her ancestors earlier than intended.

Since then, Gideon doubled down on his religiosity, discovering that no matter the prayer, the number of prayers, the number of blessings by the parson, Edith's pain increased with her sensitivity. In enlightenment by how much she'd be leaving the world, she gathered her family around her at every possible moment, Adelaine never more than half a day out of her presence. Gideon desired to recall Clara back to Netherfield but his wife forbid him, stating that she wanted the woman to be told after she was in the ground. In getting her affairs in order, Edith wrote each family member a multipage letter that she sealed and ordered Gideon to set aside and hand out after he buried her. Mr. Dobkins and Mr. Jones checked on her every two days, updating the speed of the infection while trying experimental cures.

Now they neared the end of her life, Edith barely emptied her bladder and abdominal pain prevented any movement. Her breathing continued to suffer. But now, she started to mentally slip away – and it frightened her. It frightened her more than giving birth to Susannah. Susannah was born healthy, the Wilders were right about their superstitious practices, but she – she was meant to finally go to her reward. It was the last coherent thought she had when she went to sleep that night and did not reawake.

Edith Wilder nee Boulanger buried with the Wilders in Wildershire lead Gideon Wilder down a road he never thought himself possible of inheriting. Years ago his father said that he could have remarried and fathered more children, but he did not out of respect to their mother. Left with only a daughter as Edith's legacy, Gideon needed to remarry. A part of him had grown firmly attached to his wife, and in her grave a piece of his heart rested secure. The letters distributed started a stage of mourning for the related family members.

**I know that some of this chapter, and as a warning, the next chapter, is morbid. As a reviewer accused me of being too mean to Jane, I can only imagine how they must feel about me killing off Edith by infection by doctor who didn't want to wash his hands. This is historically correct, and I used sepsis as the infection that killed Edith. I even used an Angelican prayer as Miss Austen herself was Angelican. All I can say is this. I'm taking liberal license to a degree, while adhering to historical aspects. No character is safe and that makes the story all the better,**


	8. Chapter 8

May, 1813 – January 10, 1816

Elizabeth Darcy

Elizabeth Darcy's successful birthing of a male heir, William Darcy, in April, 1813 set off a string of births that blessed the Bennet sisters and their close acquaintances. Morgan, a little brother for William, arrived in March, 1814, followed by another brother, Carew in February of 1815. A little sister joined the growing family at the start of 1816, as Emma Darcy strongly resembled Anne Darcy – so much so that Fitzwilliam almost renamed his daughter after his late mother. The Darcy's blessed fertility and Elizabeth's strong health became the envy of the ton and the Fitzwilliams as the Earl and his wife celebrated each birth of nephews and niece with increasing joy. Three sons and a daughter firmly placed Pemberley in good hands for the near and far future.

Not all was rosy, however, as Lady Catherine de Bourg clung to the hope that Darcy would somehow marry Anne. Birth failed to dispatch Elizabeth to the grave thus far, and the Church canon law could not aid her. The king's will did not outstrip the Bishop's will, and even if it did, Lady de Bourg did not have access to the king. The abusive language she used in a letter to Fitzwilliam forced the young man to give up any communication with his aunt until she accepted his marriage to Elizabeth. If the Ton and the Earl and Lady of Matlock saw no issue with it, then she should not either. Nestled in at Pemberley away from the world for the time being, the growing family and Georgiana Darcy developed into a bonded, happy counterbalance to all the evil and sadness in the world.

Jane Bingley

The good fortune of the Darcys's carried over to the Bingleys. Bartlett Bingley born in November, 1813, gave Charles the heir he needed for Bingley Manor and its lands. After Jane birthed a healthy baby boy, Charles abandoned their marriage bed in favor of his mistress in London, continuing his visits twice a month per habit, who Jane suspected was no longer Miss Grantley. She retreated into forming a friendship with Caroline, and through Caroline, Jane learned that Charles Bingley never could be anything more than he was and is, unless a near death experience forced it. The more she talked to Caroline, the more Jane visited Liverpool and discovered by perverse attraction herself drawn to Harcourt Wescott. Respectful enough to never bed another woman's husband, she slipped into a depression for want of a man who would truly appreciate her.

When she returned to Bingley Manor, she invested the majority of her time in Bartlett to prepare him to the be antithesis of his father. Elizabeth, too busy with her own children, sent gifts and letters every month to make up for her inability to visit as often she promised and wished to. Through perfect accident, Jane found herself in love with a manservant in Bingley Manor. Their love forbidden, she resigned herself to finding herself and forgetting men entirely. Over the course of the lonely years, Jane Bingley resigned herself to married widowhood, the polite way of saying that she and Charles were perfect strangers living in a home, whose only real shared claim was amiability.

Kitty Carter

Catherine Bennet married her officer May 1st of 1813 at the same church her sisters married, and she joined her husband in London with the good will of her family and acquaintances. Mrs. Collins promised to write her often to assess how the fair winds of politics affect the countryside. The vast difference between countryside and town strongly affected her weaker health. Forced inside most of the day, Kitty rarely intermingled with anyone outside the Carter family if they did not visit the house, and private balls left her exhausted.

Unlike Elizabeth and Jane, no child immediately resulted of the marriage, though the happy couple never held it as an omen. Kitty entertained Mary often, and in turn, Mary appreciated the wisdom of Kitty to marry someone with wealth enough to live on, unlike Lydia. London offered amusements to Kitty that she never before held the pleasure of, often drawing her out at night with her brother-in-laws or mother-in-law to go to the theatre. In the short span of four three years, Catherine 'Kitty' Bennet molded into the Carter family as if she were born within it.

Mary Kent

Mary's life fit her perfectly as she neither lacked nor wanted, and Edmund praised her head to toe to his companions and acquaintances. For the first time in her life, someone truly appreciated her to the fullest, most flattering degree. The cheap house that Edmund rented offered Mary the comfort of privacy she valued most even though it were three rooms. With a simple housemaid, the Kents maintained a gentleman's appearance and home without the expenses of one that would bankrupt them. In solitude after Edmund returned home from work everyday, they read the news together, spoke of their future children, and talked of traveling the country when they could afford it.

Both content to not extend themselves, Mary pleased to be away from Longbourn and no longer considered the one Bennet unmarriageable, the couple then allowed themselves the right to dream – and dream they did. Through their connections with the Carters, they were able to socialize with other middle class families within the industrialized world. Whlile it wasn't an Assembly of everyone politically important like Almack's or socially superior like the king's court, the industrialized middle class came together in a manner completely similar, though less centralized than Almack's or the court. Lured in by a world people who worked hard for their financial well being, Mary Kent committed herself to the society wholeheartedly.

Lydia Wickham

Neither sister continued communication with Lydia, though Lydia continued to write letters to them often asking to come live with them in London, and if not live, then perhaps they could spare her some coin. Of some fondness for her less fortunate sister, Kitty sent her 30 pounds each year with the same warning that she needed to curb her expensive tastes. Lydia exploited Kitty's kindness without shame, and with the 30 pounds improved her wardrobe without concern of where she'd possibly go dressed so finely. No invitations flowed to Lydia for private balls and dances, and most of Meryton considered Lydia no longer a gentleman's daughter but the wife of a poor assistant steward who drank too much and kept ladies on the side. Still, she pranced about as if she carried the prestige of being the wife of a man 2,000 per annum. The Harringtons cut all communication from Lydia Wickham, and they themselves managed to cast off the shadow of association with her.

George's disgraces flaunted coupled with his excessive drinking lead to him to a most disgraceful death since he no longer needed to hide his lecherous ways, nor could he freely travel as he needed to take his wife with him. Refusing to give his wife the satisfaction of long desired travel, he overly indulged to the point that they threatened to outspend the money allotted by dowry and his position as assistant steward. Mr. Bennet nearly cast them out of Longbourn, but then Mrs Bennet appealed to him and used her newly gained influence to keep Lydia safely out of genuine poverty. August 9, 1814, the doctor called Mr. Bennet to Mr. Phillips's home, refusing to divulge more than the matter needed addressed immediately.

Mrs. Phillips needed to be excused a half hour earlier as she fainted from disgust and disbelief. Mr. Phillips reluctantly pulled back the sheet that covered Mr. Wickham's body laying on the floor in the middle of the breakfast parlor. " He came in here cold, blue, and barely breathing,"

" And now he is no longer alive," Seth observed and stated the obvious as both men continued to look at him waiting for a reaction. As he studied the lifeless body of the drunkard, he wished the man gone from his life. Now he needed to mourn him? Blasphemy. " What do you require of me?"

" It is clear the cause of death was excessive imbibing of the drink," Doctor Jones said covering up the dead man again. " With the official report to the constable, you should be cleared to bury him – though I shudder to bury him on consecrated ground, especially knowing his behavior," Both gentlemen agreed with the country apothecary-doctor. Now the quandary of where to bury the bastard of a man rested on Mr. Bennet's shoulders. Soon Lydia would be wailing and begging for his support so she wasn't made into a servant to survive. His head ached already.

Leaning over the bastard covered by the sheet, Mr. Bennet withheld all the rude actions he wanted to take. Stabbing the bastard with a scalpel, the half empty bottle of wine calling out to him to beat the corpse with it, then catch the body on fire and let the bastard burn. " Mr. Phillips, we will need to discuss legal matters after he's in the ground, Thank you, Mr. Jones. You've just declared Meryton free of a womanizer,"

" It wasn't my doing," The man defended himself." The bottle did it for me,"

Mr. Bennet tipped his traveling hat. " Gentlemen, I'm about to be attacked by the ladies and a most disappointed or most pleased daughter. I don't know which will chase my sanity away first," Mr. Phillips said a quick prayer for the man and then helped Mr. Jones on the way to his apothecary shop. As soon as Mr. Jones departed Mr. Phillips's home, the coroner arrived to claim the body, and then servants started the intensive clean of the room. An hour later Mrs. Phillips recovered enough to spread the awful (good) news about Mr. Wickham's passing.

Lydia Wickham took the news less well than Mr. Bennet thought, taking it all as a joke at first. Then when the reality settled in a day later as Mrs. Phillips called to give her condolences, she burst into tears and ran to her room. Mrs. Collins called upon Lydia to pay her condolences only to be told that Lydia wasn't accepting visitors today. Lydia's predicament worsened as she learned all that was Mr. Wickham's wealth was now hers – and that was it. Mr. Bennet declared she'd best find another man to marry because he wasn't going to keep her at Longbourn. With much support from her mother, she earned a year of mourning at Longbourn from her father as long as she didn't misbehave in company during mourning and half-mourning.

After the first three weeks of mourning, she stopped pretending that she actually loved George Wickham, and then spent the rest the year whining about not being permitted into society without restrictions. The threat of being forced out of Longbourn frightened her more than she let on, and the hunt for a husband began the day she ended mourning formally, August 9, 1815. Jane and Elizabeth both agreed to take her in only for a few months at a time on the condition she'd accept the first reasonable offer of marriage presented to her.

She spent the first three months with Jane, but Jane never went into society much except for assemblies or private balls. Few callers presented themselves as she was always busy with some estate matter or another and eventually Lydia traveled to Pemberley. Besieged by children, an exhausted Elizabeth, and an impatient although equally stoic Darcy, her flowering friendship with Miss Darcy proved to the only real benefit either sister presented. While callers often visited the Darcy, many times the exalted Fitzwilliams, no one was interested in the meager poverty of Lydia Wickham nee Bennet. She returned to Longbourn dejected and starting to understand what she created for herself when she eloped to Gretna Green with George Wickham.

Jonathan and Clara Flint

The Flints, after welcoming Augustus Flint into the family, suffered Lady de Bourg's wrath for encouraging Anne in her marriage. Her Ladyship took it personally when Mr. John Flint refused to apologize for his part in it and declared the Flint family free of her dictatorship. She may be the daughter of an Earl, but she certainly wasn't the wife of an earl and he owed her no respect. The Flints reaped the counterbalance to the good they helped deliver Anne into in the form of a still birth in November 1813. Optimistic it was just one unfortunate stillbirth, the Flints put Honora Flint into the ground. September 1814 welcomed Charity Flint into the world and for two wonderful months, Augustus tried to play with his sister despite being chased off by Mrs. Chambers and Mrs. Abanathy each time. On the fateful morning of December 3, Uncle John woke to shouting of Mrs. Chambers, Clara weeping with the still form of her two month old infant in her arms refusing to let it go. a

Much like Jane, Clara slipped away from her family into an emotional mess. Her physical health remained the same as her emotional health plummeted, and for well over six months Jonathan blamed it on himself until he woke one morning to find her standing over the bassinette clutching the doll they bought for Charity. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. " I'm sorry…I didn't want to wake you," She whispered, voice rough. No tears touched her cheeks today, but the haunting image of Charity lingered in the forefront of her mind.

" I couldn't sleep either," He lied. " Would you like to take a walk in the garden? To clear your head?"

" No, Is Augustus sleeping?"

" Mrs. Chambers is with him, although that is not why we hired her,"

" I know. But I feel so much better knowing that someone is with him. It keeps the chances of him-" Clara swallowed hard, unable to finish her sentence. " Just let me get on the redingote and shawl, and we can take a walk," Still clutching the doll, she left Jonny in the nursery. Hand in hand, they walked the garden till the silence in the early morning before sunrise could not be suffered any longer.

" I'm so sorry. I thought- I believed if I prayed hard enough that Charity would be as strong and healthy as Gus, and after Honora – What if we were wrong? What did we do wrong to lose two children?" As Clara rambled on emotionally, Jonny realized he wasn't the only one who turned the blame inward. Before he caught himself, his hand cupped her face and he forced her face into his shoulder, his loose hair drying away the tears before she could wipe them away with her already tear-wet hand. From that moment on, they decided to wait a couple years before attempting another sibling for Augustus, for the well being of all regardless of what society considered a necessary precaution.

Gideon Wilder

After losing Edith, the ever respectful Gideon entered full mourning for seven months. Watching his daughter grow, he no longer ignored the need to re-marry and set his eyes about Hertfordshire for a suitable wife. Mrs. Collins positioned high on his list, both as a widow and as a lady of Hertfordshire. He refused to marry Adelaine, as it didn't feel right to possibly send two Boulangers to the grave by childbirth. The Longs celebrated the marriage of Maria and Elijah Long, and as Gideon did not want to wait for the younger siblings to age properly, he turned his eyes elsewhere on the other five and twenty families.

Some presented promise, others did not. A trip to London to visit with the Carters revealed no lady of interest, nor did he suspect anyone to touch his heart so soon, nor a lady with any considerable wealth to lure him in. At this point he might have considered Caroline if she weren't already married, as Clara revealed to him via communication with Elizabeth and Jane. With no immediate choice, he settled on being a widow a bit longer.

Anne Jones

Anne experienced an entirely new bond – sisterhood. The mistresses, Miss Elinder and widowed Mrs. Howard, welcomed Anne's support in keeping them out of poverty in exchange they keep Mr. Jones happy. The cooperation, unknown to the extremely wealthy and extremely busy barrister, forced the ladies into an alliance and revealed to Anne the temptation to take more and more power into her hands. Then she remembered how her mother treated her and how she hated it and trusted the widow and young lady to not stab her in the back. Neither attended Almack's and neither possessed significant wealth independently, therefore she did not need to fear anything of them.

In a letter to Elizabeth, she revealed the full array of her manipulations and compromise on what she originally considered a betrayal. Now it was a blessing by the angels themselves. Her mother's exhausted efforts left Anne relatively free to live her life, and without Mrs. Jenkins hovering over her or her mother ordering her about, she discovered that life did not simply extend to taking tea and the pianoforte.


	9. Chapter 9

January 15, 1816

" You look well this evening, Mrs. Collins," Gideon greeted her. " Would you care to dance?" His hand hovered between them.

" Of course, Mr. Wilder." She let the gentleman lead her out to the dance floor. " How is Susannah? I hear she has grown," Charlotte allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor, quite happy to be distracted. With the recent births, deaths, marriages, and scandals hurtling the village of Meryton toward the future for better or worse.

Maria and her husband, Elijah Long, returned from London and intended to settle in Hertfordshire, and all Maria could speak of was how charming her new marriage was. Lady Lucas and Mrs. Long devoted their time doting on her, often forgetting about Charlotte Collins, the lonely widow lacking physical beauty even though she exhibited all the traits of a proper lady. Her mother never fawned over her like that, Charlotte thought as she firmly forced Maria from her mind.

Taking their places across from each other, Gideon bowed, Charlotte curtsied , and the music started. Gideon found himself relaxing soon enough as Mrs. Collins smiled at him. Guilt tripped at him, his mind once again entertaining the thought of her as his wife. While she lacked the beauty, she certainly represented herself well. " Is something the matter, sir, or are you finding the pressure of wife hunting mounting?"

The question confronted him. " You are very observant, Mrs. Collins," He replied in equal neutrality. " Susannah has grown considerably, and her vocabulary improves each day,"

A tender smile formed on the gentle woman's face. " She must be very fond of you,"

" She is spending more time with her aunt and uncle," Gideon revealed. " There is many a night I find she has escaped the nursery and found her way into my room. The servants would take her back each night until I stopped them and let Susie stay with me. But your brother, Percival, is betrothed to a lady of the neighboring county,"

" Father arranged the marriage when Percy was only five. She is to inherit the estate after her father passes. From what we understand the estate is to bring in 1,000 per annum. For a second son, it is more than can reasonably be expected," Charlotte's practiced dance steps kept in touch with Gideon's clumsy steps long out of practice.

" How soon will the wedding take place?"

" This spring,"

" My warmest congratulations," Gideon relinquished her hand once more and bowed. " Would you wish to dance again, Mrs. Collins? Perhaps after the meal?" After Charlotte agreed, Gideon wondered the ballroom in search of another dance partner. Eyes occasionally followed him. Miss Mary King, still single and in possession of 10,000 pounds, danced two sets with him, and then Penelope and Harriet Harrington. He danced again with Charlotte. Hertfordshire started to suspect his intentions wandered toward one of their daughters.

January 16, 1816 – February 25, 1816

They accurately predicted the intentions. He offered to Charlotte the following morning. She stared at him a full few minutes before finally sputtering out a simple yes. " Would you like to know why I am offering to you, Mrs. Collins?" He felt he owed it to her, for the only other widow in the local area was Mrs. Wickham, and he did not wish to curb her offensive behavior when another could do it.

She just smiled, such a tender and serene smile that hid so much intelligence and sharpness.

Taking her hand in his, he leaned forward in the chair. " You may lack in beauty outwardly but inwardly you are a creature of exquisiteness. I have not known someone so patient, so supportive, so incredibly tolerant." The praise ceased to flow as he struggled in vain to put together truth. " Susannah could use your influence so very much,"

Charlotte withdrew her hand. " Sir, I'd be most pleased to influence her. It is on you to make the arrangements," Never in her life did she expect two offers of marriage. Not even Lydia received two offers, and Lydia was much younger than her. Propriety over youthfulness, she thought victoriously. A glow warmed her up and kept her adequately content until her father exclaimed to all of the family at the dining table that Charlotte would be marrying again. With the marriage, she'd lose all rights to the 350 per annum. In exchange, her own home and a larger jointure eased any worries. Oliver, the eldest, and Percival immediately sighed in relief, glad to not support her when their parents passed. The younger brother and two sisters lacked the foreknowledge to be relieved by the unexpected news.

Gideon Wilder called upon her each morning for at least an hour for three weeks, as they waited out the reading of the banns each church service, often bringing his daughter with him. Clara accompanied them, spending the time with Lady Lucas, if Lady Lucas were home, and hovering nearby to keep Susannah from causing havoc. A subtle comfort allowed Clara and Charlotte to co-exist in Gideon Wilder's world without the two forces colliding in a battle of pride. On the day of the wedding, Jonathan stood with Augustus and Clara to witness, as well Charlotte's parents and younger brothers and sisters yet to be married (Maria could not attend as duties called her away,). Parson Brook gratefully sent Charlotte Wilder off with her new husband.

A visit by the Bennets the first day of Charlotte as hostess at Netherfield set the peace in Netherfield on its head. Lydia pranced about the drawing room in an overly decorative gown, fanning herself and sighing heavily. Every so often she cast a malevolent glare at Charlotte as if Charlotte schemed her out of Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet congratulated her, admitting she hoped to see one of her girls settled there before but was most happily satisfied to know a lady of Hertfordshire graced the home. " Lydia, will you sit down with us and take tea? Your father will not expect us back for another half hour at least,"

" Charlotte, why did Mr. Wilder choose you? He could have chosen all of Hertfordshire but he chose you-"

Frances Bennet's hands twitched in her lap. Charlotte's calm countenance silenced the unjustified anger of Lydia Wickham. " He chose me because I would not risk his family's name, Lydia. You should know this by now, as you know his sister well," As if on cue, Clara chased Augustus into the drawing room, the boy's cries of " No, Mama, No!" followed by Clara close behind hands outstretched. She caught him around the waist and spun him round with motherly gained strength. " No tickle," Boyish giggles blessed the ladies. Finally Clara relented and kissed Gus's forehead. She ruffled his hair and joined the ladies, curtsying before seating herself in the semi-circle.

Mrs. Bennet could not take her eyes off of Gus as he played hide and seek with his mother. Utilizing the chairs and settees, he darted around the furniture while Clara hid her eyes with her hand, occasionally feigning to play the game. Lydia shifted so suddenly when Gus tried to hide behind her skirts, Charlotte rising faster than Clara to ease the boy away from the unhappy widow.

" That's not polite, Gus, now go play with Susannah. Mrs. Chambers will take you back to the nursery," Charlotte attempted to shoo the boy away from his overprotective mother, who observed Charlotte's gentle handling with ready censure should she misstep her boundaries.

" But I want Mama," He pouted up at Charlotte before running to Clara and burying himself into her lap. Small tears welled up in her eyes as she held him against her bosom. " Mama, can you come?"

" I want to, Little man, but I have my duties too. I promise to play soldiers with you tonight before bed, alright?"

" I love you," He kissed her cheek and ran out of the drawing room into the waiting arms of Mrs. Chambers.

No one spoke for several minutes. " He is uniformly a wonderful child," Frances declared. " Why I remember when all my girls were that young. So loving, so forgiving. And at that age, you can still handle them if they are naughty,"

" Aye," Clara nodded along. " I envy my brother though. He has a girl to dress up and dote on. While I have Gus, once he ages and goes to school, who will I dote on? I am not permitted in the fields, when we travel, Gus will follow his father's lead. With the loss of Honora and Charity, I fear I will never have a daughter,"

" But that is not so true, you can always bear another," Lydia insisted. " You already birthed three,"

" Lydia, were it as simple as birthing a child and they growing to adulthood, I wouldn't worry. You weren't holding the still – form of an infant who the night previous clutched your little finger and snuggled against your bosom falling asleep listening to your heartbeat. You didn't have to commission a headstone for an infant who never got experience life. You didn't have to nearly die from childbirth, like I did with Charity. I did, and birthing the child is only the beginning of the journey. The Good Lord did not take our daughters from us and be fair about it."

Charlotte took Clara's hand in hers. " She did not mean ill, Clara," Lydia never meant ill. She just never learned to check her tongue in cheek thoughts. " Have you considered who Augustus will marry?"

" No,"

" But you should think of it, as he will eventually inherit the Flint estate. When he does, he'll need a proper wife,"

" With no disrespect to you, Lydia," Clara looked Lydia right in the eye, " but Charlotte, do you honestly believe my son should marry someone so impulsive as Lydia, if it were betrothed to be? How could you justify the arrangement when the name is threatened by a child who refuses to grow up?"

Frances pointed at Lydia, the youngest girl's mouth firmly closed on silent threat of something unpleasant. " I completely agree, Mrs. Flint. You could teach my Lydia how to control her impulses,"

" No, madam, I can not. She refuses to learn. Your Lydia is set in her ways, and only death will change her,"

" My Lydia?"

" I am not set in my ways," Lydia protested. " I can change," She almost sounded convincing, until she turned to her mother for support, like she'd always done before.

Frances leaned forward. " It does not matter, Mrs. Flint, for soon she'll be Mrs. Boording. The gentlemen offered for her months ago, and he only just arrived. Lydia just accepted the offer, and after the banns are successfully read, he will escort her back to Scarborough as his wife. To think of it – my Lydia, married to a man of 6,000 per annum. It is wonderful!"

All the ladies fell silent and then almost in unison turned their gazes onto her. She stepped back, her fan defensively shielding herself from their penetrating stares.

" And to think I had almost thought her a widow the rest of her life," Mrs. Bennet beamed with joy as her cutting remark wounded her youngest and once favorite daughter.

Charlotte finally ventured a question. " And how old is Mr. Boording?"

" He is only six and forty," Lydia winced at the sound of her soon to be husband's age expressed out loud. " Which is an entirely respectable age. He already has two surviving children to two previous wives. His first wife died at birth, and his second wife died of falling down the steps. Very, very tragic that he should be cursed with such misfortune, but my Lydia is healthy and young. She will outlive him and inherit a respectable jointure within her control as long as she births him a child. What a fine thing for Lydia, don't you agree, dear?"

Lydia's scowl revealed it all, although she attempted a brief pained smile. " Of course, Mama," Clara almost felt sorry for her, but dying in poverty ranked far worse than marrying a man that could be her father. If Clara were in her position, she'd just be silent on the matter and bear the consequences of her youthful stupidity.

Of all the ladies, Charlotte held herself most in check. " My warmest congratulations, Lydia,"

" Thank you, Charlotte. How is Lizzy? You write her often," Lydia tried to change the subject, but her mother kept bringing it up, and by the time Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Wickham left Netherfield, Charlotte breathed a deep sigh. Clara remained seated in the drawing room, truly wondering if she could tolerate what Lydia accepted.

Both ladies traded weary glances. " I suppose it would be proper of us to call upon her tomorrow then with wedding gifts?" Charlotte ventured.

" You grew up with her,"

" What would Gideon wish us to do?"

" Hold our tongues about how well the marriage will last," Clara answered honestly, running her hand over her intricately braided hair curled into a bun. " I am curious though as to Mr. Boording's character. A man like him doesn't take a poor young wife out of charity. And I fear Lydia may not be what he expected. I fear for her as much as I fear for him,"

" Your fears may be shared, sister, but we should pray for the best. Have you an idea for a wedding gift?" Both ladies lapsed into silence until Gus ran into the drawing room with Reginald close behind him begging their help to escape the sheep herding Collie. Clara scooped up her son, kissed his forehead, and set him back down in front of Reginald, seated in front of them expectantly. Charlotte tossed the dog a cold slice of ham before motioning the servants to remove the tea and food.

Writing to Jonny of the good news that Hertfordshire would soon be free of Lydia Wickham, Clara watched Gus in the nursery with Susannah. She moved the doll closer to her, battling back the tears. Maybe it was time she and Jonny tried again for another child. As Charlotte walked the home, she found herself lingering near the nursery in jealousy, wishing that she could experience the joy of watching her own children grow up. Soon, hopefully soon she and Gideon would conceive and then with many prayers, they could successfully give birth to a boy. She prayed that she survived the birth as she did not want to die, even if she were plain looking and dull in comparison to the other ladies of Hertfordshire.

An estate away, Mr. Bennet wanted Mr. Boording from his bookroom. The younger man would not quit it however, and he kept pacing back and forth in agitated joy. " Sir, I am a most fortunate man,"

" Lydia is most wise, sir,"

" I am most pleased your daughter accepted my hand,"

" When will you desire her at your home in Scarborough?"

" Immediately. She is my wife. I intend to enjoy the full benefits of marriage,"

Mr. Bennet blinked in disbelief.

" In three weeks, I will return, sir," Finally Mr. George Boording bowed to the elder Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet rose to his feet, bowed, and walked the gray bearded man to the entry door. " Please give my warmest regards to Mrs. Wickham. She has truly made me the happiest man," He entered the carriage, the driver closing the carriage door before taking his proper seat. Reins in hand, he lead away the carriage holding Lydia's future.

Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Wickham sat inside in the drawing room in awkward silence. Lydia already cried her tears of grief, shouted about the unfairness of being an old man's young prize in the carriage ride between the estates, and threatened to run off and marry another officer. Her mother encouraged her to do as she pleased as long as she understood that she'd never return to Longbourn after Mr. Boording returned to claim her. This was what Mr. Bennet walked in on as they ladies threaded familiar needlepoint patterns on quilt squares.

He started to read Shakespeare's Julius Ceasar. Then Mrs. Bennet spoke of wedding clothes, Lydia surprisingly continued to needlepoint, and eventually the ladies began to piece together a respectable bonnet. The evening passed away very favorably, as did the next two weeks, each church service a painful reminder of the lowest of lows Lydia needed to accept to survive English society. The Bennet's reputation increased in Hertfordshire society, for why would anyone marry Lydia if she did not improve in character? Mr. Bennet appreciated the pleasant change nonetheless and did not wish for the good fortune to end after suffering so much over the years – even if he truly did nothing about it at the time.

The third week, Mrs. Bennet walked to Meryton with her youngest daughter, as this time, Frances suspected she might not see Lydia again for quite some time. As the ladies had never truly parted as the other daughters left home for London and Derbyshire, Frances Bennet wanted to send her daughter off with reassurance that she was always loved.

" Lydia, you know that you are my daughter, and I will always call you my favorite,"

" Yes, Mama,"

" When you married George Wickham, I had such high hopes he'd be more reputable,"

" I know, Mama," Lydia's voice broke a little.

" It was hard, watching what he did to you. You were so lively, young, and had such a bright future. And now, all of Hertfordshire views you as a recovering lady who may one day be respectable again. When you go to Scarborough, do not lose that privilege again. It is hard to gain a good reputation and so easy to lose. Treat your husband well, birth him children, and write often. He may not love you, but he is taking you in even though you only contribute 1,700 pounds to his wealth,"

Lydia wiped away tears with a hand cloth. " I am sorry, Mama, for being a failure,"

" You are not a failure. You are my daughter, and I should have been more firm with you. You were always of the highest spirits and most stubborn determination. If you were more like Jane or perhaps Mary, you'd have picked a better man to marry the first time,"

" George was a good man, Mama. Just because he liked to gamble and drink does not mean he was a bad man-"

" Irresponsibility is never respectable, Lydia. That is all I meant,"

" George was a good man, Mama. You may not have seen it, but he kind, and caring, and he only imbibed as much as he did because he was not rich. If he were rich, he would have imbibed less and gambled less. I know you know this, but Papa doesn't,"

" Oh Lydia, Lydia, Lydia…" Frances pulled her daughter into her arms and kissed her cheek. " I will miss you. Write often like our sisters do," Mrs. Phillips shared similar sentiments and thoughts with Lydia, and Lydia doubled down on her defense of George Wickham.

" It is interesting that you would marry another man named George as well. At the least, you won't have to worry about calling him by a name that isn't his," Judith jested, boosting Lydia's lacking spirits temporarily. " My, what an embarrassment that would be as you are yelling at him during an argument. ' Why must you be such an ass, John-I mean George!' La," Frances laughed at her sister, Lydia feigning amusement while weeping within.

" But you will write, yes?" Mrs. Phillips pressed her niece. " I would dearly love to hear of your new home and the children. Children are always a blessing regardless of who birthed them. And when you birth your own, it will be even more a home than a house,"

Lydia sighed. " Mr. Boording says his home is grander than Netherfield, Lucas Lodge, Longbourn, and all the other grand houses in the neighborhood. Charlotte says that the house Percival is expected to inherit when his betrothed's father passes will not even compare to Mr. Boording's home. Only Rosings Park would compare, and apparently Mr. Boording is a frequent caller on Lady de Bourg,"

Mrs. Phillips and Mrs. Bennet fell silent. Finally Mrs. Phillips composed herself. " The daughter of the late Earl of Matlock? I had heard she is a very controlling woman, but she is the daughter of an earl. Her station allows her the privilege to meddle within other people's lives," She could not fault the woman for meddling. The best of intentions often required the least respected approach, and it meant someone needed to suffer the social consequences. A title withstood censure even if lack of wealth did not.

" Her daughter is married to a Mr. Jones, a well respected barrister in London, and Anne is to inherit Rosings Park," Lydia went on for the benefit of both ladies. " Mr. Boording says that Anne will visit within the second month of my stay and leave the third month – as she is required to be present at her husband's side often."

" Do tell us more of Mr. Boording."

" He is a man of six and forty. Owns a third of North Yorkshire. That is in comparison to Mr. Darcy owning half of Derbyshire, meaning he is considerably wealthy. His younger brothers are the joint owners of a ship building company J.L. Boording and Sons, building the company gradually while staying above poverty. The luxuries provided to them balanced out the hours the younger Boordings put into the business,"

Her aunt and mother sipped on tea, listening intently for possibly the first time to Lydia's intelligence. Judith Phillips, a willing participant in gossip, valued this, whereas Frances Bennet glowed with pride that her youngest daughter started to retain intelligence instead of spouting nothingness appropriate for younger ladies.

" Mr. Boording first offered for Anne, but Lady de Bourg refused his hand because he did not earn enough per annum, which is how he found his first wife, a country lady of little consequence and fine countenance. She died birthing their first born daughter. His second wife had an unfortunate fall down the stairs. The hem of her dress caught on her shoe, and one tumble lead to another tumble- She survived the birth and their second daughter was turning half a twelvemonth old,"

Partaking in the tea as well, Lydia settled into a settee finding herself more and more troubled. Had Mr. Boording killed his second wife? Would he kill her? Wickham may have been irresponsible and yelled at her often, even gone as far to grab her arm and force her out of company, but he never once hit her. When he abstained from their marriage bed, she absorbed the wound. When Meryton spoke of his side mistresses, she cried. Yet in her heart she still loved the blackguard. Mr. Boording could never appreciate her liveliness or youth like Wickham did, nor would he ever truly consider her an equal. Wickham at least pretended when he was sober to treat her as an equal.

The Gardiner sisters spoke among themselves excluding Lydia to her world of internal questions.

" How is Mr. Phillips? Mr. Jones's shop boy said he visited,"

" He did. Mr. Phillips is suffering from consumption. We do not know how he came into contact with it, but he must go to the hospital for consumption patients. Unfortunately the business will be inherited by our eldest boy, who is not yet of age or knowledge to lead it. I do not expect to remarry sister,"

" Dreadful, absolutely dreadful," Judith wiped away tears with her gloved hand. " What can I do?"

" There is nothing you can do. The business will provide for us, as Mr. Phillips is not yet dead, and it will still provide for us until Laurence graduates from Oxford or Cambridge – he has not decided which university that he would wish to attend,"

" But Consumption! With Yellow Fever sweeping the ports, and not Consumption at our door steps. What more can possibly happen? But I suppose all is not lost, as Charlotte Collins married Mr. Wilder, and Lydia is to be remarried as well. And Maria and Elijah Long to settle within Hertfordshire,"

" And Percival Lucas to marry Miss Grove this spring!"

" Such a fine young man who will be attending university as well,"

" In law as well?"

" No. He chose his profession as medicine actually," Glad to be off the topic of her husband's affected health, Mrs. Phillips breathed deeply. " An admirable profession with emerging opinions differing from the old school of thought,"

Lydia finally snapped from her reverie. " Mama, do you think I will be permitted to visit?" She could not stand children. Every time the Gardiners visited with their children the week of Michael mas each year, she fled the drawing room, bedchamber – wherever the children wandered. She dreaded the thought of taking care of another woman's child, much less bear a child to man that could've been her father. She didn't even want the old, overweight Mr. Collin's lookalike in her bed, much less mounting her to take his marriage rights.

" Of course, child, and you should visit when your uncle passes. We will write so that you go into mourning properly,"

" Yes, Mama," Lydia sulked, not wishing to be withdrawn from social engagements any more than she'd already been. With her move to North Yorkshire, she can finally be invited to assemblies and balls again, perhaps the only good product to come of this marriage.


	10. Chapter 10

January 2, 1816 – March 15, 1816

Elizabeth finally met Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam when the military placed him on leave after serving in the Napoleonic and the conflict between the United States and English primarily. With the royal navy losing nearly 10,000 Americans impressed into the service upon royal naval ships, the call for naval officers put nearly all of the English in sights of the impressment gangs. Fortunately for Elizabeth, her husband was a gentlemen who earned 10,000 per annum and owned half of Derbyshire. No one would impress him into naval service, not even the Prince Regent.

Visiting them at Pemberley as well were Jane and Bartlett, accompanied by Caroline Wescott. Caroline's husband suffered and recovered from yellow fever for three harrowing weeks. He stayed behind in Liverpool to keep his business above surface and sent his wife to Bingley man while his children were sent to the Midlands to live with their aunt and uncle who owned a factory for textiles. The ladies cared about Bartlett's future bride, and Elizabeth understood the struggle. When a mother birthed a child, she needed to marry them properly. Bartlett's bride would hold a very important position as mistress of a profitable estate, just as William's bride would need to be of consequence and/or intelligence.

Jane caught Lizzy and Caroline up on the investments she made with Charles's vastly depleted fortune. The steam press and publishing business provided a return on the investment and continued to increase the surplus wealth that kept them stationed in the upper class. Impressed with her sister's growing usefulness and intelligence, Elizabeth now thought more of her eldest sister than she ever did before. " Jane, have you told Papa of your management of Bingley estate and the investments? If you did, he may even take your advice about Longbourn,"

" Father will never take advice for Longbourn, Lizzy. He doesn't even listen to Darcy," Jane brushed her off quickly as she yearned to know if Bartlett was playing well with his cousins. " Caroline, you never told me if you wanted to return to Liverpool,"

" I intend to return once Harcourt declares it safe once more. I might try to travel to Brighton, to see if it compares to Bath. I have cousins in Bath, and I stayed with them for a period – which is where Harcourt and I met. He courted me for almost a twelvemonth before offering for my hand," She smiled lovingly as she spoke, Jane catching Elizabeth's sharp observation of her reluctance to engage Caroline further on the topic. " But you Jane, do you intend to visit London at all? Or do you wish to stay at Bingley Manor your entire life?"

" I find the peace of it preferable to London," Jane admired the spread of fowl meat, taking her time to pick through it, sampling it with careful delicacy. " But I do intend to visit Kitty and Mary,"

" How is Mary?" Elizabeth interrupted, " Last letter I received was three months ago, and she spoke of a private ball for the industry leaders and ship owners. Kitty and James were finally able to see each other again, and to her great relief, he was retiring from the military. Apart from that, though I have heard nothing,"

" Mary is well. She miscarried three times within seven consecutive months and is grieving the loss. Her health has suffered because of it. Kitty is paying for the apothecary charges,"

As if on practiced cue, Caroline feigned pity. " How awful for Mary. She must believe that the Good Lord is punishing her,"

" No. She is simply exhausted, and so is Mr. Kent. Mr. Kent is praying she will be able to carry to term the next pregnancy," Jane answered Caroline with some hardness of tone. " I understand the pain, but as Charles grants me relief through his mistresses, I am able to care for Bartlett with extra attention,"

" He is a most learned boy, much more advanced than William," Elizabeth said as she considered the ladies before her. Years ago, they were entirely different people. Jane, quiet and reserved, never displayed as much intelligence as she does today. Caroline's reserved behavior didn't impress Elizabeth nearly as much Caroline's lack of sharp criticism – especially involving Mary, who once displayed while her vocals were not up to standard. Kitty chased after Lydia, now Kitty was a superior hostess that orchestrated the connections between the industry leaders. " Have you considered more children, Jane?"

" If Charles pulls himself away from the mistresses, then yes,"

" But what if Charles does not ever pull himself away from the mistresses?"

" I do not know, Caroline. Have you considered children or is Mr. Wescott keeping you as an arm decoration only?"

Jane and Caroline did not blink as they each considered their distinctive disadvantages. Jane Bingley, never to be publicly acknowledged for her leadership and management, and Caroline Wescott, to be the wife of a man who already had an heir to his shipping company with only a settlement to live on once he died. Neither wanted nor needed, but neither were happily settled in all around advantageous situations. Elizabeth Darcy, in a happy nucleus and protective Pemberley to guard her against the world, neither wanted nor needed. Her children would take care of her if the jointure did not rest in her entire control, and her husband was most capable. Kitty, similarly situated, could depend on her brother-in-laws if necessary and knew enough people in the middle class to remarry again respectably.

Georgiana's entrance broke the tension. " Mrs. Wescott, when I heard you arrived, I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage, finally, but I was held back by my music. You are looking well as always, and no children accompanying?" Caroline shook her head, forcing a smile for politeness. " Eliza, I could not find the housekeeper. Did Mr. Frapham call upon me as he promised?"

" We hosted a private party a week ago. Mr. Frapham was supposed to return to call upon Georgiana," Lizzy explained bubbling over with joy. " He is quite smitten with her, and he is the second son of an earl's son,"

" Quite the connections," Caroline exclaimed in envy. " You are most deserving of his attentions, Georgiana,"

Georgiana seated herself nearest Elizabeth as Elizabeth prepared weak tea for her. " Because he is the son of an earl's son? No. But I am deserving of his goodwill, good humor, and more importantly his expert knowledge of farming. He admired King George's study on farming techniques and expressed the intent to purchase land,"

" Very noble goals indeed," Caroline agreed, directing the bulk of her attentions on Caroline. " Does he have any well off cousins who would do well for Bartlett's wife? Or even William's?" Elizabeth just laughed and settled back into her own seat, quite grateful for the childfree time. Children's laughter, mess, and needy demands wore on a woman. Adult time, even if it were with the likes of Caroline, stepped up from madness.

" No, Georgie, he did not," Elizabeth finally informed her sister-in-law regrettably.

As the ladies perused the families of the ton for the favor of their young children, time passed quickly enough. The next two days, the ladies called upon their neighbors, Caroline learning just how well off Jane and Elizabeth were in comparison to her. Mrs. Hall and Mrs. Meriwether owned properties less productive but their company made up for the lack of equal income as they entertained often and were extremely fond of Miss Georgiana and Elizabeth. Their acquaintance with Jane promised to flourish.

Charles spent the majority of the day with Darcy, Darcy having long given up on changing his companion. Unsurprisingly Charles spoke often of his angel while neglecting to define which angel captured his interest. Truly surprising however Charles proved more useful than useless addressing the demands of the tenant farmers who expected an overly wet spring. They started shoring up the land where flooding typically occurred, replaced the roads with large stones at the bottom for two metres deep pits and gravel on top with proper drainage piping to permit the drainage of water into nearby ground. Charles commented that aside from the statues in the garden, he wanted to improve the lane and access roads of Bingley Estate in the same manner.

A large private party gathered five of the most important families in the area – the Darcys, Halls, Meriwethers, Mackavoys, and Crowns – entertained Caroline Wescott well enough to decide Elizabeth a valuable ally to keep. Mrs. Hall saw through her uppity behavior, but the other four families considered Caroline completely respectable. " Mrs. Wescott, how do you know the fair Eliza?" Mrs. Hall inquired at the party over the music and dancing couples happily conversing during the course of the set.

Weighing her words carefully, Caroline avoided turning her eye on Fitzwilliam Darcy. He cut a handsome figure, and Caroline may have considered Harcourt his equal if only her husband were a decade younger. " We were once acquainted when she was a poor country girl,"

" Elizabeth carried 3,500 pounds with her into marriage, Mrs. Wescott. How was she poor?" The shock of the 3,500 caught Caroline temporarily off guard but she easily found her footing again. " Pray tell, this has nothing to do with the fact that you have been admiring her husband all evening,"

" Mr. Darcy has long been the focus of many a lady, Mrs. Hall,"

" I am aware of that. For a time, my own parents wanted me to become his wife as well, but Eliza has been a most capable hostess, strong sister to Miss Georgiana, and her skill on the pianoforte commendable. I know not someone with such wit and social adaptability. She is highly respected in Derbyshire,"

" I am pleased to hear it,"

Mrs. Hall didn't appear so impressed or believing the answer. " He is a married man, Mrs. Wescott, and you are a married woman, and were your husband here, you would not be staring so openly. Ah! Mrs. Meriwether, I was wondering when you would grace the pianoforte. Allow me to join you," Mrs. Hall detached herself from Caroline to join the other lady at the pianoforte as more English folk songs and Scottish airs filled the ballroom.

In a turn of events, Caroline departed Pemberley for the Hurst Estate in the midlands the following day. Now permitted the opportunity of frankness without expected criticism, Jane and Elizabeth confided in each other their fears, secrets, and suspicions. The doctor informed Elizabeth that she'd likely never conceive another child, and while Fitz was happy as they were, Elizabeth felt she disappointed him by not being more healthy and strong. Jane comforted her, telling her that it was all intended. Several sons and a single daughter protected the family extremely well, with at least one child to survive to adulthood.

Jane's concerns alienated Elizabeth almost in that they were mostly estate centric, business usually handled by the men. As she went on about balancing the ledger, keeping up to date with farming improvements, the land, changing politics, and the uneasiness of dealing with the Americans. Eventually Elizabeth drifted back into the depth of her understanding and was able to reassure Jane that she performed admirably as the caretaker of the financial stability of Bingley estate – that it was Charles who needed to be ashamed. In the short time Charles and Jane visited Pemberley, Elizabeth began to understand the basics of balancing financial ledgers, what the estate required to run on a minimum, who could be trusted with what duties without being overburdened, and which profession handled the most business revenue.

Eventually Lydia's marriage to Mr. Boording March 4 reached them. Relief washed over both elder sisters, even as Jane hired an investigator through Charles, always willing to assist in whatever she asked, to look into Mr. Boording. Mr. Boording was not a bad man, by any means. He imbibed occasionally, gambled occasionally, but only reasonable amounts as to never incur any more debt than that could paid off with a week's wages. His first wife died at birth while the child survived, and the second took a nasty fall down two flights of stairs eventually breaking her neck. The housekeeper swore on oath and threat of hanging that the lady tripped on the hem of her dress. All previous servants in the household could not be tracked down by the time Jane needed to depart Pemberley for London.

Elizabeth demanded updates on what could be learned about the man even as she herself encouraged Darcy to write to the man to invite Lydia to Pemberley, along with her husband of course. Mr. Boording's connections to Lady de Bourg intrigued Elizabeth, as not many people willingly called upon the busy body who managed everyone's business but the king's.

In London, Jane learned of Kitty's happy circumstances in person. Charles charmed the Carters and their associates, amiably chatting up Mary about the industry (apparently he learned more about the industries than he cared to learn about his own land,) while Edmund cautiously revealed that they were expecting. " Do not speak of it, it is hard enough to suffer three in seven months. I do not wish to guilt her any more than she already is,"

" You have my confidence, Mr. Kent,"

" Thank you, Mrs. Bingley," He kissed her hand like a gentleman. " It is a shame though. I saw your Mr. Bingley with Miss Grantley the other day. He took her to the theatre, but as we are brother and sister I did not wish to hide it from you,"

" You need not fear for me, Edmund. As we are brother and sister, you may call me Jane. Do not fear. I have known for years now," Relieved that it was only Miss Grantley and not another, she consoled herself for choosing a predictable man as a husband. " What do you think of my husband otherwise,"

" Agreeable. And like most men, gentleman in name only."

To this, Jane had no refute, confirmation, or remark to continue the subject. So she changed it without subterfuge. " How is Mary? I see she and Kitty developed a close bond, but Mary has always been odd, pedantic almost,"

" She can be, but I have introduced her to the Penny Dreadful novels being published these days. They are far less expensive, and she reads them nightly to me while I distract myself from the day's work. My Mary serves her role well, and she helps the servant clean the home and the cook to cook. She's started a recipe collection – for future Kents, as she says,"

" Oh, really? I have never known her to take an interest in anything but the church. What a wonderful change. I must thank you, Edmund, for looking after her. Our mother would not have been half as kind or supportive as you have been,"

Their small conversation distracted them from the card game that now occupied the bulk of the party to include Mary. Charles seemed to be winning until James and Walter revealed equally competitive hands. They fell into silence watching the party merrily converse, laugh with some vulgarity, and otherwise celebrate in what London had to offer. The offered tea, coffee, and gin kept the party's thirst down while the food was prepared in the kitchen of the respectable townhouse owned by the Carter family.

Mary lost all her chips and pulled out of the game entirely. " Jane, you look well. Where's Bartlett?"

" At Pemberley with Lizzy. He's spending time with his cousins," Jane hugged her. " He looks very much like his father and acts very much like the boy a scholar,"

" That is all and well," Mary instantly looped her arm through her sisters. " Miss Clara visited briefly last year. I had not known her so thoroughly engrossed in thrifty shopping for clothing material. So I suggested to her the right dressmaker, and she paid twice the going wage for ten new dresses and offered to keep the girl on if she did a very good job. Miss Clara thanked me-"

" It's Mrs. Flint, Mary, not Miss Clara,"

" I know, but to me, she is Miss Clara," Mary sighed. " Miss Clara thanked me for recommending such a talented and gracious young lady, and of course Miss Obadiah has thanked me for recommending business to her,"

Jane started laughing, puzzling both Edmund and Mary. Finally she explained as Kitty began to wonder what had the eldest former Bennet sister so amused. " You are sounding like Aunt Phillips,"

" I am not like Aunt Phillips-"

" But you are meddling, Mary, and that is what she does, does she not, Kitty?" Jane now sought out Kitty's assistance, which the younger sister gladly lent. " Remember how Aunt Phillips would be talking of everyone to everyone making the recommendations. She managed to boost business for the Meryton shopkeepers too, not that they'd admit it,"

Most of the card game participants just listened, even as Kitty added her own recollections of Aunt Phillips and how similar Mary had become to her. " Aye, and look at her, she is so proud of it too. But what is not to be proud of? To help someone live better than barely exist on 15 shillings a week? I say that dressmakers should earn at least 100 per annum considering the hours they keep,"

" But they are only dressmakers, Kitty," James reminded her.

She held up a finger. " And dressmakers they may be, but without a dress, what is a lady? What man would take a lady who does not reflect the proper fashion, or at least to dress properly?"

To this his mother agreed. He relented on the issue, even though it only served to embarrass Mary further. Edmund put an arm around his wife and kissed her forehead. " You are truly good, Sweet," He whispered before joining the card game. Jane and Mary sat off to the side the rest of the evening playing pianoforte for the comfort of their families.

Nestled in Nottinghamshire, Caroline continued to hear no word from her husband – small surprise there as the Bingleys were not at their estate where she'd been sent to. Louisa and Cyprian greeted her the moment she arrived with mixed emotions. Louisa, having just birthed a baby boy only a month prior, started to physically recover. She looked frail, smaller than she usually was, and the dress sagged on her form from the weight loss during the term of the pregnancy. Assisting in caring for Louisa, Caroline rarely left the home unless it was to deliver supplies to the tenant farmers or to accompany Cyprian to gentle man's home to entertain the wife while conducted business with the gentleman.

Slowly Louisa regained her former composure, and with it, her reliance on Caroline for amusement. The Nottinghamshire Assembly proved to be especially laborious for Mrs. Wescott as she only been asked to dance twice, and ladies were scarce. Much like the Meryton Assembly, the latest fashions did not reflect in the attending parties, although the company was just as lively. Sitting off to the side, the sisters discussed little Albert's future and Cyprian's desire for another child so soon. Eventually their interest in Albert drifted into the interest to preserve the Bingley name for fear Charles might destroy it with his many mistresses and bastard children.

" And just how many children does he have?" Louisa implored Caroline.

Caroline followed on particular handsome couple as they danced the waltz. " Jane does not care to know. But Harcourt has tracked down at least three bastard children that alive. One was claimed as another woman's child. She delivered a stillborn and would have been cast out of the family, and with the timely birth of the boy, the child was claimed as her own,"

" And the other two?"

" Orphanages,"

" Does our brother not care that he is wounding ladies' reputations with his lust for more than his wife? How dare he cast aside the beauty he married for a side piece like Miss Grantley? She has no fortune, no achievements – she is unable to read or write latin, and she barely speaks any French,"

" I know," Caroline bemoaned. " Which is why I must think of our name while Jane protects his fortune. Harcourt has been kind enough to warn Charles that he can not continue as he is without being outed to proper society, but he will not listen."

" It is a shame, but you know as well as I, sister, that the gentlemen will accept him into respectable society nonetheless. He is a gentlemen, and only gentlemen are permitted to commit adultery,"

Caroline scowled. Louisa pat her hand, and together the ladies hoped Charles did not disrespect the Bingley name anymore than he disrespected his wife.

March 5, 1816 – March 31, 1816

Mr, Boording's home was an amazingly large fine house with extensive grounds for display of his 6,000 a year. The grounds boasted an impressive maze garden, floral gardens, and an artificial lake for Mr. Boording's fishing desire. His two children, little girls the ages of 3 and 1, were raised by a nanny maid and governess that looked after their every need. Often ignored by Mr. Boording, the children rarely impacted his life, much to Lydia's relief.

The first week Lydia did not leave the bedchamber. Mr. Boording's interest in her as his wife extended not far from the marriage bed except when it involved his name. Her first public interaction with his brothers, as she flirted with several of them, lead to her being 'ill' for over a week. In truth, he restricted her to her bedchamber where she was not permitted to leave until she could demonstrate proper manners and behavior due to a lady of her position. Her pin money depended on her behavior, and her fine clothing was all she'd have until she earned more fine clothing.

Lydia's wild behavior did not curb immediately. She acted like her mother in the pre-marriage days for the first several days of her 'illness' and tore the room apart. A servant patiently made it up again, and George threatened to revoke servant privileges if she continued to act like a child. Her wildness did not prevent him from visiting their marriage bed, and for the first time in her life, Lydia felt the real pain of being forced into the role of a woman in a man's society. As English law did not recognize marital rape, Lydia's wild behavior curtailed dramatically over the next few weeks.

In instant reward for the proper change of behavior, Mr. Boording purchased for her bonnets, gloves, shoes, dresses, and Penny Dreadfuls in abundance. It never made up for his for his presence in their marriage bed each night, but she soon accepted the life she needed to lead lest she die in a ditch with no one to recognize her. Her unhappiness mattered nothing to Mr. Boording, and she was always instructed to smile lest anyone believe her being abused. She had half a mind to argue with him except for fear her might lock her in the house again and not let her communicate with anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

The Bennet sisters were born to a father and mother who tried very hard for a boy child. By the time Lydia had been born, Seth and Frances Bennet gave up hope of conceiving a boy child. As their five daughters blossomed into fine young ladies, some more wild than the others, they had accepted that their gentle born daughters would not inherit Longbourn as it had been entailed away from the female line. With the arrival of Mr. Wilder and his sister, Clara in 1811, the promise of marriage multiplied with the additional presence of Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Mr. Wilder married Edith Boulanger, Clara Flint married her cousin Jonathan Flint, and Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy claimed Jane and Elizabeth. Shortly after Lydia eloped, Kitty engaged to a familiar officer, and Mary appeared the only Bennet unmarried. A clerk's surprise proposal freed Mary of singlehood, and all of Hertfordshire celebrated the unexpected surprise.

But happiness was guaranteed. George Wickham was both poor and a drunkard with a penchant for gambling. Charles Bingley proved to be unfaithful to Jane and smart enough to allow her to take control of the estate, he continued his affairs. Captain Carter had been detained by the wars for almost three years. Only Mary and Elizabeth knew real domestic felicity as Darcy ardently loved and admired his wife and Edmund utilized Mary's practical nature to his great benefit. The Wilder twins experienced brief joy in their domestic felicity before still births, premature deaths, and childbirth put the twins into mourning. Charlotte Lucas, who married William Collins, was widowed a day into her marriage, and then eventually accepted Mr. Wilder's hand in marriage. Eventually Wickham drank himself to death and Lydia married an old man wealthy enough to keep her comfortably.

Life is interesting however in that it rewards and punishes, and in a manner, it provides the greatest amusements. Eventually Mr. Bennet passed away in his sleep and Mr. Kent inherited Longbourn. Mr. Kent, Mary, and their then born two sons and a daughter moved from London to Longbourn to repair the neglect Seth Bennet permitted to happen to the place. Mrs. Bennet lived her last days in Longbourn till she died of food poisoning after a private ball. The cook almost killed three other people aside from Mrs. Bennet and was ultimately sentenced to the hangman's noose.

Lydia Boording suffered the life of a poor woman married to a wealthy man interested only in a trophy wife and bore him three more daughters. He, wise enough to set aside a dowry for each daughter, reformed her. When he passed away ten years into their marriage, she remained a widow and collected 2,000 per annum according to law along with the jointure he settled on her. She never remarried. Her spending habits also reformed so that by the time she passed, she left a considerable fortune to the three daughters she personally birthed.

Jane Bingley birthed another boy five years after Bartlett, and remained ignorant of Charles's bastard children till the end of her days. Bartlett proved a highly intelligent child and went on to lead the family estate at the age of 18, years ahead of his peers as he did attend Eton and received the best of tutors and masters at Bingley Manor. He went into law for university and emerged a serious candidate for a respectable position. His brother, Jeremiah, followed the career of law further, both brothers well entrenched into respectability. Jane died of a cold one severe winter, Charles peacefully following her to the grave seven years and two more bastard children later.

Elizabeth Darcy never conceived another child after Emma. William inherited Pemberley and its grounds, Morgan entered the military, and Carew pursued a career with the church. Emma eventually married an Earl. Georgiana Darcy married a young man of 4,000 a year, a most respectable patron of artisans. A carriage accident tragically killed Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy as their third youngest prepared to marry his betrothed. The carriage overturned into a pond and drowned both Darcys while the driver was able to save the thrashing horse and himself from the same fate.

Kitty Carter enjoyed her long marriage to James Carter, and as the industrial revolution took place, the Carters rose in fortune rapidly. Her fragile health could not withstand the pollution however, and it eventually weakened her lungs to the point she could not venture outdoors. Barely surviving the birth of one boy, she died of acute ague when her child was only twelve. James Carter eventually remarried, never forgetting his darling Kitty.

Mr. Wilder lived out the remainder of his days with Charlotte. They successfully conceived and delivered two healthy babies, a boy and girl, in addition to Susannah. Netherfield Park never knew a happier family. Charlotte passed before Mr. Wilder, but not before she witnessed the blossoming of her children into respectable ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Wilder watched his children grow, marry, and move away. His son stayed at Netherfield, and when he married, his wife joined him at Netherfield. Mr. Wilder's last days were surrounded by family. His heart failed him one morning walk, and a servant walking the paths discovered him.

Clara Flint lived most of her life content in knowing that Jonathan never strayed from her side despite his cravings for the male sex. Augustus was the only boy child to survive birth. Two still births and one miscarriage later, Clara and Jonny welcomed a daughter into the world. After Leigh's husband perished to Cholera, she joined her brother and sister-in-law at the Flint estate to live out the rest of her days as Clara's companion. Jonny died of a mugging in London leaving behind a grieving Clara. Clara followed him five years later after bleeding out in her bed. The doctor misjudged a fever, and when bleeding out didn't work, she was already too weak to recover. Survived by their son as the Heir to the estate and a daughter with an impressive dowry, the Flint name lived on.

Lady de Bourg never took well to Anne's marriage. She lived a long life of loneliness, often entertaining Mr. Boording and his young wife, brow beating Lydia whenever George wasn't. She died alone at Rosings Park. Mr. Jones inherited Rosings Park in Anne's name, and they left behind no heir birthed by Anne but an adopted boy who took to Anne instantly. Mr. Jones's apoplexy forced their adopted son to care for Anne's needs until her dying days many years later. Anne maintained good relations with her neighbors and died with no regrets.


End file.
